Machine Head
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Randy wants to take care of Sheamus. Sheamus wants to take care of Randy. The beginning of a battle to be on top. SHANDY - SHEADY SLASH Sheamus/Randy.
1. Chapter 1

Sheamus limped around his house, furious that his smaller lower leg bone was fractured. He had held onto the World Heavyweight Championship since WrestleMania and retaining it at No Way Out had been an amazing feeling. A slight misstep right near the end of the match had managed to crack his fibula. He finished the match in agony but managed to hold up his title in victory. As refs and medical crew helped him to the back, fans began catching on that his injury was not a work. And now all he could think about was being ready for Money In The Bank. He had to be back on his feet and in that match.

His cell phone sounded. Looking, he saw it was a text from Randy. "I'm in your driveway. Let me in." So blunt and so Randy. Sheamus laughed a little. He made his way to the door to find Randy standing on the porch wearing sunglasses, a tight tee and jeans.

The two embraced in a handshake and hug. "How are you, man?" Randy asked glancing down at the black boot around Sheamus' lower leg and foot. "Shouldn't you have the up?"

"I can get over this," Sheamus insisted, using the crutches to make his way towards to the living room.

"You want to heal? You have to put that damn thing up." Randy added, "Ya stubborn Irish prick."

Sheamus flipped off Randy over his shoulder and he heard Randy laugh good-naturedly. When Sheamus let himself fall onto his plush beige couch, he grunted as pain shot through his lower leg. "Oh fuck this," he huffed.

Meanwhile Randy pushed the coffee table over and began piling cushions on it. "Oh, will you stop already, Nurse Orton," Sheamus complained. Randy ignored him and situated the table in front of Sheamus' right leg. When he began to lift the leg, Sheamus jerked back. "I got it. I'm not a baby."

"Well, you whine like one," Orton said as he plopped down on the other end of the couch. A cushion bounced off his head and he turned to see Sheamus looking straight ahead but laughing. "You're lucky you're injured," Orton laughed along with him. "But come on, really, don't be stubborn. This is your Brogue leg. Your finisher depends on this leg. You have to be responsible."

Sheamus interlaced his fingers behind his head and leaned back. "I know. I know. I'm just pissed. I'm not 25, Randy, I can't get injured." Sheamus' career in WWE was only three years old but he was 34, older than several guys on the roster, including Orton.

"You're tough," Randy leaned over and put a reassuring palm on Sheamus' injured leg, "You'll pull right through this." When Randy pulled his hand away, Sheamus felt the warmth of his touch slowly dissipate and he felt what could best be described as having butterflies in the tummy.

He shuffled around a bit, getting comfortable, and tried to think of something to say. "So, how is your 'vacation' going?" He was referring to Randy's current 60-day suspension. Randy waved it off. Sheamus knew not to push it. Clearly, it wasn't a subject to bring up. "Okay then."

They sat in silence for a while until Randy grabbed the remote control and flipped on the large plasma TV. "What looks good?"

"You do," Sheamus said … in his mind. "I don't know, try to find a movie or something."

Randy lazily flipped through the channels, holding his arm straight at the TV. Sheamus eyed the black and gray art that snaked up Randy's beautifully toned arm. He wanted to reach out and smooth his palm across it. His lips partly ever so slightly and his tongue grazed across his bottom lip. When he glanced back at Randy's face, he was staring right at Sheamus. "You gonna pick a show?" Sheamus said hurriedly.

He was almost certain he saw some little spark of interest in Randy's eyes, "Yeah, yeah. How about zooombies?" Randy leaned toward Sheamus as he said "zombies" in a comical scare tactic. When Sheamus didn't laugh, Randy nudged him. "Hey, you in pain or am I that lame?"

"Both," Sheamus said in a serious tone and then broke into his boyish grin. He felt at ease again and brushed off the feeling that Randy had caught on to him eyeing his tattooed arm.

Randy hopped up. "Where's your shit?" Sheamus had known Randy long enough to understand his shorthand-speak. Sheamus pointed to the bottle of Vicodin on the counter. Randy shook one out and broke it in half. He'd had his own run getting mixed up with prescription drugs and wanted his friends to use caution. He grabbed a bottled water and brought the half of the pill to Sheamus.

Sheamus, not one to take pills, didn't question the pill being halved and took it. He leaned into the plush sofa and began watching "Dawn of the Dead" with Randy. It was the newer version and at this point, the nurse's husband had just turned into a zombie and was trying to get into the bathroom where his wife had run.

The sun was going down outside as Tampa began to cool down a bit. It suddenly occurred to Sheamus to ask Randy why he was in Florida. "Well," Randy answered, "I was getting so damn restless on this suspension and then I heard my bud got injured. I knew you'd need my expertise," Randy half-smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'd never make it without your coffee table and pillow remedy," Sheamus joked. Then his face softened and he looked into his lap. "Thanks Randy."

"Yeah," Randy said back. Their few words seemed quite emotionless to an outsider but spoke volumes between the two. "So you want a drink or something?" Randy said hastily, jumping up as if sitting there a moment longer would bring forth all the feelings he had for his friend.

"I'll pass," Sheamus said holding up his mostly full water. "I don't think I'm supposed to be drinking with these pills." Randy fixed himself a double whiskey.

About 30 minutes into the movie, as the dark of dusk fell across the room, Sheamus fell asleep. He wasn't used to painkillers and these put him to sleep pretty easily. Randy looked over and saw that Sheamus' eyes were closed. The flicker of the television lit up his sleeping face. Randy's eyes scanned his friend's body. His pale skin looked so soft, his muscles were sculpted perfectly for his large frame. Sheamus was wearing workout shorts to easily slide over the boot encasing his broken bone. Randy noticed how strong those legs looked and he knew they were. After many clashes in the ring, he was well aware of Sheamus' powerful legs.

Sheamus' head was turned slightly facing Randy. His lips were parted slightly. His red hair was soft and free from product or a cap - just natural. Randy resisted the urge to reach over and comb his fingers through the fiery hair or to touch the sculpted facial hair that added to his unique look. Randy jumped as Sheamus shifted in his sleep. With the Vicodin in his system, he slipped slowly toward Randy until his head rested on Randy's shoulder.

Randy sat completely still for a moment, not sure what to do. Should he wake up his friend or let him enjoy rest from his pain? And of course, Randy quite liked being so close to Sheamus. He could smell the fresh scent of shampoo and feel the warmth of his friend's body against him. He picked up his drink from the side table and took a sip, continued watching the zombie movie and enjoyed the feeling of having Sheamus lying against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later, Sheamus woke up slowly, groggy from the painkiller. He noticed that "Diary of the Dead" had replaced "Dawn of the Dead" and he speculated he'd been asleep about 2 hours. As he got his bearings, he realized he was lying against Randy. He was afraid to move. What was Randy thinking? Was he wanting to run out of Sheamus' house and tell everyone what a fag he was. He slowly raised up to see that Randy's flight to Tampa and drink had caught up with him and he had drifted off.

Sheamus grabbed his crutches and quietly rose from the couch. He hobbled off to the bathroom to relief himself and splash some cold water on his face. As soon as he stood, the pain began to throb in lower leg. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a bottled water and took another half of a Vicodin. He knew he needed some calories in his system and it was probably a good idea to not take the pill on an empty stomach. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a Muscle Milk. He looked into the cabinet for a quick fix. He spotted a jar of peanut butter and set it down on the counter. He grabbed a spoon and dipped into the jar. He put the spoonful into his mouth. He left the spoon sticking out of his mouth as he screwed the lid back on.

"I thought only little kids ate PB right out of the jar." Sheamus jumped at the sound of Randy's voice. He turned to him and Randy laughed at the sight of his friend standing on one leg, spoon poking out of his mouth, hair tousled from sleep – he did look like a kid.

Sheamus took a bit to finish off the peanut butter, "I needed protein." He took a sip of water, swishing it around. "Damn peanut butter."

"Use this," Randy held out the glass of whiskey, a shot still left in it. Sheamus took it from him and used it like mouthwash. "Ah," Sheamus said shaking his head. "Strong stuff."

Randy spoke without thinking. "Yeah it is strong, but I like strong things." He looked Sheamus up and down.

Sheamus looked down, his pale cheeks filling with pink as he blushed. Randy liked it. He knew Sheamus had looked at him on several occasions in a way that made him think Sheamus had a thing for him. With Sheamus blushing at Randy's flirting, he felt sure the big redhead liked him beyond their friendship.

Sheamus looked back up, not looking directly into Randy's eyes. "I finished your drink off. I'll grab you a new glass." He reached for a glass and then for the whiskey.

Randy moved for the bottle as well. "I can pour it for you," Sheamus said, "It's my leg that's broken not my arms."

"Aw," Randy said, "Are you trying to take care of me?" He took a bit of delight in making Sheamus squirm. He tipped the shot back. To his chagrin, Sheamus didn't blush this time and looked Randy straight in the eye. Sheamus was flirting back now. Randy hardened his gaze on Sheamus, "_Are_ you trying to take care of me?" he asked again in a low sexy voice.

"Yeah, I am" Sheamus held the intense eye contact with Randy. "Didn't you come here and take care of me? I can give as good as I get." He tilted his head and swiped his lips with his tongue.

Randy was a little taken aback. He was used to intimidating people. He was called a predator in the ring and he sometimes felt that extended to his personal life. But Sheamus didn't wilt like other guys had in the past. As much as Randy was truly a viper; Sheamus was truly a warrior.

Randy stepped within inches of Sheamus, his composure intact, "So, we could take care of each other, you mean." He slowly reached out and ran his fingers down the hard wall of muscles underneath Sheamus' t-shirt. Sheamus didn't flinch but relaxed into the touch. Randy pressed his body against his and his lips hovered just in front of the pale pink lips of Sheamus.

"Something like that," he whispered to Randy, his own hands glided across Randy's shoulders in an automatic reaction … and attraction to his friend. They remained in this kind of standoff, no one making the first move and no one backing down. Barely any space existed between their lips but they were not touching.

In a very mutual moment, they gently closed the space and their lips were pressed together in a tingling, soft kiss. Randy was not used to this kind of interaction. He'd been with guys in the wrestling business before. They always seemed to be pushy and slam their lips into him, pressuring their tongues into his mouth like it was an obligation to get to what they really wanted – Randy's cock. This was different and he liked it.

Sheamus broke the kiss only to return with more pressure, letting his lips part slightly and close loosely on Randy's bottom lip. Randy mimicked the action and the two gently pulled at each other's lips in a slow, hot kiss. As if on some instinct they both began to gently dip their tongues into the others mouth almost taking turns. The intense feeling grew and they kissed harder, turning their heads to grasp every angle of one another's mouths.

Sheamus had moved his embrace down, his hands pressing hard into Randy's back. Randy's hands were locked in a grip on Sheamus' hard biceps. Both were breathing hard and pressing tight to the other. Randy made a low moan down in his throat and Sheamus answered with a sound of need and hunger – like the sound one makes when they bite into a favorite treat.

Their hands were traveling now. Randy's hands were raking through the red hair of Sheamus; Sheamus pressed on the back of Randy's neck pushing him hard into the kiss. Sheamus let his hands glide down Randy's perfect, art-covered arms. Randy pressed his hands into the big solid traps of Sheamus. Both involuntarily slightly rocked their pelvic areas together; both hard as stone between their thighs.

Finally, they broke apart, both out of breath and turned all the way on. It wasn't the awkward moment either expected. They looked at each without blushing or mumbling. Randy broke the silence, "You kiss really good. I mean, REALLY good."

Sheamus smiled, "You do too." His palms were gliding down Randy's arms again, his fingers tracing the ink of his tattoos.

"Are you too injured to maybe go in your bedroom?" Randy asked the question in a hesitant way. He didn't want to push Sheamus considering the injury.

"I feel fine about that," Sheamus said, grabbing for his crutches. Randy quickly pulled Sheamus' arm over his shoulder and pulled him close. "Let me help you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheamus got situated on the king size bed, being careful not to bump his leg on anything. Randy lay down on Sheamus' left side so not to disturb the injured leg. He prompted himself on his arm and leaned into Sheamus for another amazing kiss. It was as hot as the first one and both were aching to touch and be touched; their dicks hard and trapped in their clothing.

Randy made the first move and ran his hand down Sheamus' shirt and onto his gym shorts. When Randy's hand encircled the throbbing cock of Sheamus through the light material; Sheamus automatically pushed his hips forward and moaned into the continual kisses. Randy began rubbing Sheamus through the fabric, from shaft to head. Sheamus was pushing hard against his hand and was breathing in short, heavy bursts. Randy had broken the kiss just look at Sheamus' face as he pleasured him. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed and his lips parted. He was moaning hard now; completely surrendering to Randy's touch.

When he opened his eyes, he pushed Randy off a little bit and went straight to Randy's shirt, "Take it off," he said and was aggressively pulling at the shirt, Randy did what Sheamus wanted and quickly took off his shirt. He helped Sheamus with his and both men were lying there with both incredible torsos on display. "You look fuckin' great," Sheamus said and he pushed Randy down flat, pinning him at the biceps. Sheamus licked lightly up the middle of Randy's chest between his perfect pecs. He gently licked across Randy's collarbones and his shoulders. Swiftly, he brought his hand up to Randy's jaw and pushed his head up and to the side making Randy's neck vulnerable to Sheamus' hungry mouth. He dove into Randy's neck and kissed it with strong passionate kisses. Now, it was Randy moaning and panting. He turned Randy's head to the other side and devoured that side of is neck as well.

As he kissed and tasted Randy's neck, he put his free hand on Randy's hardness. Sheamus began trying to unfasten Randy's jeans and Randy quickly moved to help. With Randy's fly open, Sheamus slid his hand into Randy's jeans and underwear and closed his hand around the hard cock. Randy began moving into Sheamus' hand, completely into the moment. Together they tore off Randy's clothing and he was free to really enjoy being jerked off. Using Randy's pre-cum and his own saliva he'd spat into his hand, Sheamus lubed him nicely and stroked him at a moderate speed.

Sheamus pressed his palm against Randy's cheek in a dominant manner and his fingers lay across the parted lips. Randy licked at Sheamus' fingers. As he got closer, he began pushing his cock faster into Sheamus' hand. Sheamus matched the rhythm Randy needed. As Sheamus pleasured him, he began sucking Sheamus' fingers in a mock blowjob and in perfect rhythm with the strokes to his cock. Randy was panting and writhing. The tension is his muscles and his rough grunts told Sheamus that he was about to release. Randy grew silent and then let out a ragged breath and he went off, spurting cum onto his stomach and sending it dripping down Sheamus' hand. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Randy half-whispered out of breath. Sheamus let go of Randy's deflating dick and used his own discarded t-shirt to wipe the seed off of Randy and himself.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few moments of catching his breath, Randy moved close to Sheamus, smoothing his hand across the pale pectoral muscles of the man who'd just given him an amazing handjob. His hands ran along Sheamus biceps, up his neck and onto to his cheek. Randy leaned in and pressed his lips to Sheamus' ready mouth. Sheamus kissed him back, running his hands up and around Randy's shoulders. Sheamus was breathing hard as Randy kissed his neck, pulling gently at his skin. Randy's hands moved down Sheamus and started pulling the workout shorts off of him. Randy saw he'd skipped underwear probably because the annoying cast-like boot. He carefully brought the shorts across the boot, being cautious not to knock or bump the broken leg. When he got the shorts off, he ran his hands slowly up Sheamus' legs, letting them linger on his big thighs. He leaned in and planted kisses on Sheamus' abs. Sheamus squirmed, wanting so badly to have his hardness touched.

Randy continued to travel up Sheamus' torso planting hard kisses along the way. He let his palm just barely graze the rigid dick. Sheamus sucked in air audibly at the touch. Randy was back to Sheamus' mouth and they started kissing lightly again. The kissing quickly turned passionate and heavy. Randy touched every inch of Sheamus' torso and further slid his fingers up his neck and into his hair. As he kissed along Sheamus' neck, he whispered, "I know it's old news, but I love your red hair."

"I like yours too, what there is of it," Sheamus told Randy and they laughed a little bit. They returned to making out and any jokes were soon forgotten. Their kisses were deep and lingering. Their touches firm and needy. Finally, Randy's hand grasp the stiff cock, making Sheamus push his hips forward. "Mm," Sheamus let out the sound of pleasure. He breathed in long, deep breaths, pushing his dick into Randy's hand.

Remembering the way Sheamus hand put his fingers into his mouth, he wanted the big Irishman to be a little dominated as well. Sheamus was moaning into each thrust, his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt Randy's hand across his mouth, "Shh," Randy instructed. He liked the way Randy's warm hand felt covering his mouth. People rarely told him to shut up but right now, it was pretty hot. He became more excited and pushed his cock faster into Randy's hand. He was breathing hard through his nose as Randy stroked him. Sheamus strained against Randy's hand; wanting to let out the noises of pleasure he was building up. Randy relented and took his hand off of Sheamus' mouth and he quickly let out the moans that had been wanting to escape his shaking body.

Randy started slowing the pace of the hand job and Sheamus protested, "No,no, don't stop."

"Just trust me," Randy replied. "Remember, I'm here to take care of you. You're injured." He continued the slower, gentler stroking, making Sheamus squirm. Randy began kissing down the abs of Sheamus and right onto his pelvic region. Still stroking him, Randy moved lower down the bed. He lightly licked one of Sheamus' balls, sending him into spasms. He continued making little circles around each one. He pressed his tongue against the shaft of Sheamus' stiff dick and licked upward all the way to the head. Sheamus was losing his mind. "This feels so good," he moaned.

Randy's hand encircled the shaft of the hard cock before him. His mouth was actually salivating he wanted to taste Sheamus so badly. He took the head into his mouth, pre-cum oozing non-stop from it. He went down on Sheamus slowly, taking him inch by inch. Randy loved that, like him, Sheamus was blessed with a very nice size. He opened his mouth wide to take the shaft, not quite reaching the bottom. That made no difference; Sheamus was in ecstasy. Randy's warm mouth had engulfed him and was making it feel better than anyone ever had. Sheamus raised his head to watch. Randy's wet lips were sliding down his cock with ease and when he pulled up, Sheamus could feel Randy's tongue licking his shaft.

Sensing eyes upon him, Randy angled his head and saw Sheamus watching him – his face was caught in a look of pure pleasure and awe. Randy continued slowly working Sheamus from head to shaft, his piercing eyes glued to the blue-grey ones of Sheamus. As much as Sheamus was getting heated up watching Randy suck him; Randy was turned on being watched.

Sheamus let his head fall back with a hard sigh and Randy continued sucking Sheamus top to bottom slowly. He finally sped up, knowing Sheamus was dying to get off. He went at Sheamus' cock like a machine, never relenting but keeping a perfect rhythm. He felt Sheamus began to tense up and push forward and he knew the he was going to cum. Seconds later, Sheamus released hard – his sperm hitting the back of Randy's throat. Randy swallowed it all, loving that he now knew what Sheamus tasted like. Sheamus continued gently rocking into Randy's mouth until he was completely spent. Randy gently pulled back and lay beside Sheamus.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you forget about your leg?" Randy asked slyly.

"What leg?" Sheamus quipped, still catching his breath. "Oh damn, that was amazing. You really did take care of me." He chuckled at his lame joke.

"I'll take even better care of you later if you let me spend the night," Randy said. "I actually have a bag in the car since I was going to stay over at a hotel or, I had hoped … here."

"Of course you can stay. I want you to stay. I just want you, period." Sheamus gazed at Randy. They lay nude, quiet in the dim light of the bedroom. Sheamus was drunk from the orgasm that had rocked him and the painkiller had taken effect. He drifted off. Randy grabbed a throw off a nearby chair and covered Sheamus with it. Before he left the room to go retrieve his bag, he leaned over and brushed the hair off of Sheamus' forehead and planted a gentle kiss there. He was looking forward to spending the next few days here.

He wondered where it would go between two unrelenting powerhouses. Neither would take the submissive role. Randy liked the challenge. He looked at Sheamus as someone he cared for a great deal, but also an incredible piece of ass he wanted to conquer. He glanced back one more time before quietly shutting the bedroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime in the middle of the night, Sheamus woke up, his leg throbbing. He looked over to see if Randy was still there, but he wasn't in bed. Sheamus noticed that Randy had propped his crutches against his nightstand. He pulled his gym shorts on and got himself off of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. He reached for a bottle of aspirin, not wanting to overdo the narcotic painkillers. He popped a couple and waited to see if they'd dull the pain.

He went into the living room to find Randy sitting on the couch with a movie on the TV. "Are you awake?" Sheamus whispered.

"No," Randy whispered back. He started laughing. "I see the drug lord has finally risen."

"Hardly," Sheamus said. "Actually I just took aspirin instead of Vicodin." He made his way around the front of the couch and sat down slowly to avoid jarring his leg. "You can't sleep?" He turned to Randy.

"Nah, guess I'm not used to this place," Randy said, taking a sip of beer and keeping his eyes on the TV.

"This place?" Sheamus laughed a little. "We live in hotels. 'This place' should be great." He was a little miffed that Randy had spoken negatively of his new house.

"Oh let it go," Randy said annoyed. "I didn't mean it like that." He still didn't even look at Sheamus. Randy was acting as if three hours ago he wasn't swallowing Sheamus' DNA. He acted as if he hardly knew Sheamus.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sheamus said, his voice rising a bit. His face was flushed and he was becoming thoroughly pissed off.

"Just fuck off for now," Randy said still pretending to be absorbed in the movie on television.

That was it. Sheamus slapped Randy's beer out of his hand and it shattered on the coffee table sending beer all over the place. "You don't tell me to 'fuck off' in my own house! Have you lost your goddamn mind?"

Randy turned towards Sheamus with his eyes narrowed. He threw a clumsy punch that Sheamus caught easily. "You're sloshed. Jesus Christ. You smell like a brewery."

"You're probably used that – smells like home," Randy cackled. "Aye, I miss me Ireland," Randy continued. He was annoyingly close to Sheamus now.

"I've dealt with lads like this. You can sleep it off, friend." He started to rise, using his crutches to balance. Randy grabbed his waistband and pulled him back down. "What do you mean 'lads like this'? How many lads have you had to deal with?"

"You know, drunken lads and I dealt with plenty back in Ireland. So like I said to ya before, sleep it off," He started to get up a second time and Randy pulled him back down.

"You had plenty of lads?" Randy was insinuating Sheamus slept around. It was then Sheamus, got what Randy was saying. He was getting frustrated, "Randy, I don't mean people I was fuckin'," he was very blunt. "I just meant drunks trying to start fights."

"I'm not trying to fight," Randy slurred. "Just wanting to know where the hell you've been considering I was blowing you a little earlier if you recall."

"That's why your pissed," Sheamus said, shaking his head, "Because you did me more of a favor than I did for you? Believe me, at the time, you were more than happy sucking me dry." His words were sharp and stinging. If Randy was going to ruin the good time they'd had with his ridiculous ego, he felt no obligation to be polite.

"People beg to blow me. I'm Randy fucking Orton," he sneered. "Don't start thinking you're special because you got a one-time pity bj from me. I just did it because"

"Because I'm injured," Sheamus interjected, rolling his eyes. "You know what? Keep telling yourself that shite if heals your fragile ego. If you try to stop me this time, you're gonna be eatin' a crutch." He pulled himself up and went off to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheamus heard his front door slam and the rental car start up. Tires squealed in reverse all the way to the end of the driveway and again as the car went forward on the street. Sheamus cringed. He had just moved from St. Augustine into a nice area in Tampa and now his neighbors, all professional, wealthy people got to here the commotion at their new neighbor's – the wrestler's - house. "And now I am a hooligan in my own home," Sheamus huffed. "How fuckin' fitting."

He was so angry that he had almost forgotten to worry about Randy, now driving drunk through Tampa. "Fuck him," he thought. And lay back on his pillows. He closed his eyes and flashbulb visions popped in his head – Randy standing so close before that first kiss; the two of them locked tight in an electric embrace; Randy kissing his neck and the feel of Randy's body heat all over him. His eyes opened and he grabbed his cell phone. He figured if Randy was already drinking and driving, he might as well talk on the phone too. It rang once and Randy picked up, "Hello."

"Randy, where are you?" Sheamus was concerned. Randy paused a bit and said, "I don't know, man. Like down the street parked in one of your neighbor's drives."

Sheamus put his hand over the phone and cursed and then went back on the line, "Turn around and come back here. You can't drive drunk in this city. You just can't. You want that suspension to be permanent? Come back." The call ended. Sheamus held his phone not sure what happened but just a minute later, he heard the rental car pull into the drive and shut off.

Randy hadn't locked the door when he left and came back in without knocking. He was a bit more sober from the adrenaline his anger had produced and his mind was clearing. He locked the door and made his way to the bedroom where Sheamus was sitting on his bed, leaning against the leather headboard, a couple of pillows under his inured leg.

Randy was leaning against the doorframe, his tight t-shirt clinging to his torso, one muscled arm propped against the other side of the frame. "Look, I don't know why … I'm just really … this is new and …," he trailed off. Sheamus reached over and threw back the covers on the bed in a welcoming gesture. He knew this was different than either of them had probably experienced - both being the Alpha male of relationships and not sure how to fit together in this delicate balance. Randy just expressed his confusion more openly and allowed it to turn to anger.

He made his way to the bed and removed his shoes and clothing down to his boxer-briefs. He slipped into the high-thread count cotton sheets. They were soft and cool to his overheated body. Sheamus said nothing, realizing that was a catalyst to upsetting Randy. He slid down under the sheets and situated his leg. He reached over and touched the switch for the bedside lamp. The room was dark and comfortable. The barely audible TV was still on in the living room but was just a nice background noise. He reached over and put a smooth, cool palm on Randy's warm bare chest. He made soothing circle motions and felt Randy relax under his touch. He didn't stop soothing Randy until he was sure he was asleep. He felt relaxed as well and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy woke up to a slight headache and in seconds, it was a big headache as he remembered most of his temper tantrum from the night before. He knew Sheamus took him back because he was drunk but he expected a polite "Get the fuck out" today. He knew he deserved it. He had behaved so terribly. This was just so new. His prior conquests had been guys moving up the ranks, jobbers, wannabes. This was different – this guy was the current World Heavyweight Champion. He was over with the crowd as much as Randy. And beyond the ring, he was still a very dominant person with a big presence. It seemed like too much to balance with his own strong-willed personality. He heard Sheamus rambling down the hall and assumed the situation would be resolved when Sheamus kicked his ass out.

Sheamus had managed to come down the hall on crutches holding a lidded paper coffee cup in one hand and an aspirin bottle in his mouth. Randy couldn't help but smile at this sweet gesture. He got up quickly and took the coffee. Then he pulled the aspirin bottle from Sheamus' teeth. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I went to great lengths for you and your hangover. Gratitude, please," Sheamus joked. He sat down beside Randy and was thanked immediately. "I really appreciate this," Randy said opening the aspirin and gulping down two with the fresh coffee. "I just wanted you to know that last night …"

"Last night was really good," Sheamus said, completely dismissing the scene that occurred later in the night. "It was really, really good." He ran his hand down Randy's arm and looked at him with no disdain.

Randy lightly touched Sheamus' hand, "You're a good man," he said earnestly. He sipped his coffee and his head began to clear. He wondered if it was the strong coffee or the mere touch of the man beside him that eased his aching head and his aching mind.

"You want to join me for a shower?" Sheamus asked Randy. "You can help me balance." He laughed a little. Randy turned to him, "I'd love to help you balance."


	9. Chapter 9

Randy helped Sheamus remove the boot and wrap his bandages with plastic and waterproof tape. The shower was an open walk-in so there was no edge to step over. They both fit easily into the large, tiled shower. Sheamus turned on the water and all the jets came to life, from overhead, the sides – hot high-pressure streams relaxing him. Randy enjoyed the feeling of the therapeutic water as it washed away his hangover. Sheamus was already washing his hair and Randy admired the muscles moving throughout his arms as he raised them to rinse his hair.

Sheamus grabbed some facial wash and quickly scrubbed his face. "Can I borrow that?" Randy asked. It was just a fact that taking care of your looks was important in this business. Sheamus handed it over and Randy quickly washed his face with the minty, tingling scrub. It was very refreshing. He saw Sheamus had already started lathering up with body wash. He managed to wash under his arms, but was trying like mad to keep his balance on one leg. Randy grabbed the body wash. "Take it easy. You don't need to fall. I can help." Randy finger already trailed down Sheamus torso. "Now just lean," he instructed and pushed Sheamus against the warm shower wall.

Randy poured the shower gel right into his palm. He was sure there was a loofa or sponge but he really wanted to use his hands. He began massaging the fresh, masculine smelling gel into Sheamus' chest. He made circular motions all over his pecs and then onto his traps. He was looking at Sheamus' chiseled arms as he continued the circular motions down the biceps and forearms. When he reached Sheamus' wrists, Randy slid his hands into the palms and interlaced their fingers.

He looked up to see Sheamus watching him intently. The water was rinsing away the soap that Randy had applied leaving Sheamus feeling refreshed and relaxed at the same time.

Leaning against the wall, Sheamus was eye to eye with Randy, their heights matched perfectly. He usually had some height on Randy but like this, they were completely equal. They maintained their steady eye contact, hot water pouring over them. Sheamus only looked away to notice Randy's abs, carved to perfection, the water accentuated each well-earned muscle. His eyes drifted up Randy's chest and back to his eyes. Much like the first time they kissed, Randy moved close to Sheamus. He put both hands on either side of Sheamus' shoulders, pinning him against the wall without actually touching him. He leaned in and licked water off of his neck. Sheamus moaned low and titled his head back. Randy slowly placed kisses and little licks all the way across his neck. He moved close to Sheamus' ear, "Do you like that?" he asked, his voice a rough whisper. The feel of Randy's breath on his neck made his skin break into chill bumps. "Yeah, I like it," he said back also in a low voice. They were speaking as if in their own little world where there was no need for conversational tones but hushed words spoken through thick breaths.

Randy moved his hands closer to Sheamus, touching him now, surrounding him. "Do you want to get away," Randy breathed into his ear. Sheamus shook his head "no". "Do you feel trapped?" Randy wanted Sheamus to relent and allow him to take charge. He knew that Sheamus liked this. He was breathing hard, his eyes half closed, completely still allowing Randy to touch him; his dick standing stiff. Sheamus breathed harder at the question but didn't answer. Randy put his hands on Sheamus shoulders and pressed him hard into the tiles. "Do you feel trapped?" he asked again, his tone predatory, his stance solid and confident. Randy ran one hand from the shoulder of Sheamus up to his neck. He locked his hand around his throat like a collar; the pressure was safe but intimidating. Sheamus was heaving, his chest rising and falling hard. He was on that verge of submission that Randy wanted so badly.

Sheamus snaked his hand up his own chest and under Randy's fingers that were enclosed around his neck. He pulled them away slowly. "No, I don't feel trapped. I want to be here." He looked Randy directly in the eyes and seemed suddenly unshaken by the moment of intensity that had just taken place. Randy wilted on the inside a bit but he had no intent of stopping his advances when he had Sheamus so close to relenting.

Randy didn't skip a beat and went back to lathering Sheamus, his hands making circular motions down his hips, he grasped Sheamus' dick without warning making Sheamus gasp a little. Randy stroked him and moved lower gently washing his scrotum. And with that, he passed by this hot spot and slid his hands down to thighs of Sheamus. He rubbed his hands onto the inside of the thighs, the back of his hands brushing the low-hung scrotum. The hot, humid atmosphere had made his sac soft and pliable and Randy took full advantage. Every time he slid his hands between Sheamus' thighs and scrotum, Sheamus pulled in a quick deep breath. His cock was still rock hard and he knew Randy was deliberately ignoring it.

Randy pushed further past Sheamus' big legs and let his fingers glide onto his buttocks, using his thumb and index fingers to pinch a large portion of flesh. Water from one of the multiple jets was rinsing off Randy's trail of soap down Sheamus' body. "You're all clean," Randy said. "… on this side. Turn around."

Sheamus sighed deeply. "I see what you're doing," he said pointedly at Randy. Randy played dumb, "Oh? What's that?" He was already pushing gently on Sheamus to make him face the wall.

Sheamus didn't budge and stood like a rock wall facing Randy. "You're trying to get a piece of me." And without any argument he turned around and leaned his cheek against the tiles of the shower, his palms pressing against it at his shoulder level. Randy smirked at this "I dare you to try" act of defiance.

Randy put fresh soap in his hand and began massaging into Sheamus' neck and shoulders. "So you've _taken_ guys before as in _you_ did the taking?" Randy asked casually rubbing Sheamus' back between his shoulder blades. Without mincing words, Sheamus said, "Yeah I fucked them. And no, they didn't fuck me." Randy was somewhat surprised at how blunt Sheamus had been, but was actually glad his question had been answered.

Randy's hands had moved to the lower back, "How do you know you wouldn't like it?" His strong hands kneaded the muscles in Sheamus' hips. "Did you?' Sheamus asked knowingly. "Or have ya not really been there either? I bet ya haven't."

Randy was quiet for a moment. "No I haven't 'been there', I'm just keeping an open mind." His hands grasped Sheamus' ass cheeks, making him jump. "I'm just saying it's probably not a bad feeling." His fingers skated down the firm ass. He slid his finger along the separation of each porcelain buttock. His warm soapy finger pushed a little deeper into the crack and he followed it, gently moving up and down. Sheamus was putty against the shower wall, breathing hard, his dick stiffer than before. Randy had his free hand against Sheamus' back pushing him hard into the wall. His other hand had found what it wanted and he was sliding his finger across Sheamus' tight entrance. Sheamus closed his eyes and tried to control his heavy breathing. He had been this far before; a little farther even, but he was very wary of turning his back on the viper.

Randy was up against Sheamus now, his chest pressed into his back. He was breathing on Sheamus, making his skin tingle. He stroked the puckered entrance, consistently adding pressure. Damn, he wanted to get in there. Sheamus seemed so easy right now, completely quiet except his heavy breathing. He'd practically melted into the wall. Randy slid his free hand down the Sheamus' solid cock and he stroked it, slow and methodically. Sheamus moved into Randy's hand, his breath coming in little huffs. Randy was right against his back, his dick board-stiff. He was gently putting thrusting motions into Sheamus' lower back, sliding almost into his crack when he moved downward. "Do you want me to make you cum?" Randy said against Sheamus' back. Sheamus nodded "yes." Randy spoke in low, sexy rough voice, "Good, that's good. Because I want to make you cum." He was stroking Sheamus faster now.

Randy was trying to align himself so he could just sink into Sheamus. He continued stroking Sheamus while looking down at his own cock positioned just outside of Sheamus' tight entrance. As he watched, a smooth, large hand came around and encircled his cock. Sheamus started stroking him. He allowed Randy to remain close but not enter him. Randy was already worked up and as much as he wanted to continue trying to fuck Sheamus, he was loving this too much. Sheamus was pulling at him just right, the right grip, the right speed, perfect. Randy relented to the warmth of Sheamus' hand and moaned at he sensation. He had continued jerking Sheamus off up front and both were writhing and heaving. Randy felt Sheamus' hand slow down to almost nothing and he knew that he about to get off on the shower wall. A few more strokes are all it took and Sheamus was grunting and driving into Randy's hand; he blew his load onto the tiles of the shower.

Sheamus wanted to relax and melt but he wasn't a selfish lover and he turned to Randy to finish him off. He began stroking Randy again at a satisfying pace. He put his hand behind Randy's neck, holding him, staring hard into his eyes. "I want to watch you cum," Sheamus said, his voice, his stance – imposing and overwhelming. "Are you going to cum for me? Huh, Randy? Are you going to let me watch you lose it?" Randy wasn't sure how the tables had turned so swiftly and he didn't care. God this felt good. Sheamus ran his thumb across Randy's cheek, hot water still spilling down both of them. He stroked Randy good while smoothing his hand across Randy's cheek. "Cum for me." As if it was magic words, Randy spasmed and cum spewed from his dick, he held onto Sheamus to steady himself and didn't let go until he was drained.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day, Sheamus heard Randy banging cabinets and shoving things around in the refrigerator. He made his way down the hall. "What are you doing to my kitchen?"

"Man, you have no food. Don't you buy groceries?" Randy was still pilfering in the cabinets. He picked up the peanut butter and laughed, remembering Sheamus eating right out of the jar the first night he'd been there.

"I haven't been able to get out. I was going to have some things delivered," He ran his hand down Randy's solid back, "but I got side-tracked."

Randy turned to face him. "Are you complaining?" He smiled and smoothed his hand across Sheamus' chest. He leaned in and kissed Sheamus. He ran his hand up to the back of Sheamus' neck and then into his hair, kissing him harder.

Sheamus let his crutches bang to the floor and encircled Randy's waist, holding him and balancing himself as well. He turned his head at an angle slipping his tongue into Randy's warm mouth. Randy was receptive and returned the gesture, sliding his tongue across Sheamus'. Sheamus leaned back against the counter, relaxing the pressure on his left leg. Randy pressed into him, pushing against him, holding onto the counter behind him. Sheamus could feel that same aggression and passion that Randy had displayed in the shower. It seemed at every possible moment, Randy was pushing him, pressuring him, turning him on.

Sheamus didn't want to break the kiss. He wanted to let it progress to wherever it led, but he also knew that he couldn't ignore everyday issues. He began pushing Randy away gently. Randy was persistent and kept pressing his lips against Sheamus' mouth. Sheamus continued pressing Randy's body away. Randy pulled his lips away but stayed just in front of Sheamus. He put his hand on Sheamus' cheek, "You don't like kissing me?" He smiled a sexy, sly smile.

"You know I do," Sheamus replied, also smiling, "but we have to go out and get some things unless you can live on peanut butter alone." He winked.

"I can live on this alone," he leaned in overtook Sheamus' lips again. He grinded his pelvis against Sheamus and ran his hands along Sheamus' thick biceps. Sheamus began slowly pushing Randy away, "Come on now, ya know we have to take care of things before we can relax, so to speak."

Randy hovered near Sheamus' ear, "You just don't trust yourself around me," he swiped the earlobe with his tongue and leaned back to give Sheamus a smirk. Randy was nearly jerked off his feet as Sheamus reached and swiftly, roughly pulled him back. Sheamus used so much strength bringing Randy back to him, it nearly knocked the air out of Randy when he slammed into Sheamus' chest. Sheamus pressed hard into Randy's lips, holding the back of Randy's head to keep him from escaping his firm grip. He devoured Randy's mouth, sucking at his bottom lip, licking the tip of Randy's tongue, breathing hard. Sheamus broke the kiss as swiftly as he started it and lightly pushed Randy away. "I trust myself, Randy. Do you trust yourself?" His blue-gray blues burned into him.

Randy was a bit taken aback and just stared at Sheamus thinking how much hotter this guy got every day; every minute. Sheamus pecked Randy on the lips. "Groceries. You can drive my Range Rover," he winked at Randy. Snapping out of his stupor, Randy said, "Range Rover or rental car, hmm. Gimme those keys." He smiled broadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Rolling towards the closest market in the Range Rover was nice. Sheamus looked out the window watching the neighborhood pass him by. The 95,000-dollar SUV was the only luxury item he'd purchased for himself. That and his watch, which he wore for every interview – it was black and gold with an oversized face. The Range Rover and the watch were class – everything else didn't really matter to him. He wasn't into impressing people or buying up every piece of LV luggage. Right now, he enjoyed being a passenger in his rarely driven vehicle.

He glanced over at Randy who was wearing his sunglasses and rocking his head to the beginning of a song on Octane, the Sat radio metal station. It was Disturbed and Sheamus reached over and turned it up. Randy gave a thumbs-up and yelled, "Ooh wa ah ah ah!" as "Down With The Sickness" kicked in hard.

"Fuck yeah!" Randy growled. "This song is badass." Randy played air drums on the steering wheel.

"Fuckin' savage," Sheamus agreed. He wondered what "sickness" he was down with, looking over at Randy who was dressed in jeans and tee that hugged his biceps. Whatever ached, he knew the guy driving his SUV was the medicine. He thought about their shower encounter and how he wanted to give in and let Randy lay claim to him. He just couldn't let it happen. He had this pride that refused to allow someone to take him and he wasn't sure he could ever allow it – not even from Randy.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Sitting outside the market in the Range Rover, Sheamus fidgeted. He was so tired of being on crutches. He was actually looking forward the doctor's appointment the next day as he hoped for some good news.

He looked at the store and saw Randy coming towards the SUV, fangirls in tow. One was pushing the shopping cart for Randy while the other two fluttered all about him, giggling and touching his arms. He saw Randy point to the SUV and the two screamed and started running to it. The girls hit the SUV with a "thump" and "thump." Sheamus cringed.

"Oh my god, I so love you!" The other was jumping in place saying "Hey Sheamus, hey Sheamus," over and over.

"Can I please get a picture with you?" Jumping fangirl said, her phone already out and ready to snap a pic.

Sheamus smiled, "Yeah, that's fine. Move back, lemme just open the door." He honestly did not want them trying to climb through the window. "He's opening the door," one said excitedly. He tried to stifle a laugh.

The girls stepped back and he opened the door. Jumping fangirl saw the boot. "Oh my god! You're really hurt? I thought it was fake."

"No, it's real alright," Sheamus confirmed. "It hurt like hell when it happened." The girls about, 13 or 14, both "awww"d in unison. "Well I knew you'd beat Dolph. He sucks," jumping girl said.

Sheamus, a pretty down-to-earth guy, countered, "No, he really doesn't. He's talented. It just wasn't his night."

The jumping girl barely acknowledged what he'd said and stood beside him for the picture. "Smile," her friend said and snapped the picture. "Now me, now me!" She posed with him and had her picture taken. "Oh thank you!"

Sheamus, used to things like this by now, said, "Oh it's no problem. Nice to have met you." Randy was putting bags into the backseat. "Don't you want his picture?"

"We got it in the store," said jumping girl with a huge smile on her face. She started jumping again, giggling.

The girl who had pushed the cart hovered near Randy ignoring Sheamus. He saw her face and could see that hazed over look of a girl with a huge crush. Randy had that effect on many girls. She didn't ask for a picture with Sheamus but the other two stayed beside him talking about "Brogue kicks being so cool" and "His accent was so cute." He smiled and said "Thanks" to every compliment they rattled off.

Randy put the last bag in and shut the door. "Ladies, nice to have met you. We've got to get going." He put a hand on the shoulder of the girl who was clinging to him and gave her a little squeeze.

"Okay, I need to shut my door," Sheamus reached for the handle. The girls scooted out the way.

"Bye," they were all saying. "We love Smackdown!" one yelled. Sheamus waved to them as Randy was backing up. "Keep watching," he said and pressed the auto button and the window went up. In the rearview mirror, he saw the girls jumping up and down and hugging.

Randy laughed, "You gotta love 'em." Sheamus agreed, "I love them all."

"Even the ugly ones," Randy joked. "Oh especially the ugly ones," Sheamus grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

On the way back his home, Sheamus had once again began staring out the window. He smiled as he felt Randy's hand on his thigh. He looked over and ran his fingers down Randy's arm, reciprocating the affection. However, Randy didn't stop. He rubbed Sheamus' thigh and slipped his hand across his limp cock. "Don't wreck my SUV," Sheamus said in response to Randy's roving hands.

"Do I look like I'm wrecking?" Randy replied, continuing to smooth his hand across Sheamus. He was slipping his hand between Sheamus' legs and stroking his balls. Sheamus breathed out loudly. It was like a reaction he had no control over – spreading his thighs apart to allow Randy's hand to fondle him. His dick was already starting to stiffen and when Randy began rubbing him through his clothing, he became fully erect quickly.

He squirmed in his seat. "You don't stop, do you?" he said to Randy. Without a word, Randy continued stroking him. He wanted to free his aching cock and feel Randy's bare hands on him. Before he realized it, they were turning into his drive. He couldn't wait to get inside and jump on Randy. As the garage door slowly lowered behind the SUV, Randy was all over him in a matter of seconds. He was leaned all the way over to Sheamus' seat. He slid his hand behind Sheamus' head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sheamus kissed him back, completely into it. Randy tried to pull Sheamus close but he didn't move. "Fuck!" Randy cursed and hit the release button on Sheamus' seatbelt. As soon as the belt snapped away, he pulled Sheamus towards him. He was kissing his neck, coming back to his mouth, as if he couldn't get enough of Sheamus.

"Damn," Sheamus uttered, a little overwhelmed but very excited. Randy was back to rubbing his stiff dick and had Sheamus panting. Randy was lying across the console of the roomy vehicle. Sheamus ran his hand down Randy's back and further down. He smoothed his hand over Randy's ass and began gripping it. Randy leaned over and pulled up Sheamus' shirt. He started licking the pale skin of his abs. He slipped his hands down Sheamus' workout shorts and put a firm grip on his dick. He stroked it making Sheamus moan. Randy freed the hard cock from the shorts and had Sheamus practically crawling up the leather seat. "Oh fuck," Sheamus wanted Randy to get him off so badly.

Randy's mouth was very close to Sheamus' erection. He seemed to be moving there with his licking and kissing. Sheamus found some control inside of himself and nudged Randy's head away from it.

"What?" Randy was out of breath. "Why are you pulling me away?"

"I don't want anymore regrets or fighting over who did what to who," Sheamus gulped. He did not want to stop Randy but he couldn't take another outburst like before. "Just don't want regrets."

Randy slid up Sheamus' torso and took his face in his hands. "If it's with you, I don't have anymore regrets. If it's with you, then I want it." His kissed Sheamus softly on his lips and then reached down and began stroking his dick again. "So what do you want?" Randy was piercing him with his eyes.

Sheamus, completely on fire, answered bluntly and honestly. "I want you to give me more of that machine head." He pushed Randy's head down to his cock. Randy swallowed him whole the first stroke. Sheamus grunted hard at the sudden heat of Randy's mouth taking him in deep. He gripped the leather seat and pressed his head hard into the headrest, taking ragged breaths as Randy bobbed on his dick. This was not going to last long. Like the other amazing time, Randy did work his cock like a machine, unrelenting, a perfect consistent rhythm.

Sheamus suddenly reached down and stopped Randy's movements. He used both hands to hold Randy's head and start pumping into Randy's mouth. At first Randy tried pulling away but he relaxed and allowed Sheamus to fuck his mouth. Sheamus felt like a fucking beast. He wanted to put his cock through the back of Randy's head. He grunted hard each time he drove into Randy's mouth hitting the back his throat. Randy made a few gagging noises but then caught on to the pace and accommodated Sheamus. Randy's hand was on Sheamus' abs and felt them tensing and shaking. Sheamus was ready to let go. He slammed Randy's mouth several more strokes and then let out a loud, primal groan. He held Randy's head down tight on him and came hard. Warm sperm exploded into Randy's mouth. He barely tasted it as it went straight down his throat as Sheamus was buried so deep.

Sheamus sat there trying the catch his breath. As Randy came off of him, Sheamus closed his eyes and tensed, expecting a hard right jab in the mouth. He instantly regretted dominating Randy so fiercely. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and Randy was looking at him. He could tell by the look on Sheamus' face that he was afraid he'd pushed things too far. Randy had a serious but soft look in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Sheamus – a gentle, lingering kiss. When he pulled back, he looked into Sheamus' eyes, "No regrets." He slid away and out of the SUV.

Sheamus hated leaving Randy to bring all the groceries in but he was useless with the busted leg. Randy watched him go through the door into the house. His venomous eyes targeted Sheamus. Randy licked his lips, still tasting him. He fought the urge to run after Sheamus and pin him down and have his way with him. "Damn," Randy sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Randy grilled the steaks he'd purchased and the two sat outside under the umbrella on the back deck. Sheamus mentioned he'd need another ride tomorrow. He had that appointment with the orthopedic surgeon and he hoped for good news.

"I hope he has good news," Randy said seriously. "I'm sick of you limping around here." He cracked a smile.

"I can arrange to have you on crutches, Orton," he laughed and then sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"You okay, man," Randy put a hand on his shoulder. Sheamus just seemed tired. Randy knew the injury had really upset Sheamus even more than he admitted. He knew that Sheamus was well aware that his WWE wrestling career would be shorter than his as well as many others on the roster.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sheamus lied. "Just a little lazy from not getting' in the gym."

Randy started to comfort Sheamus but decided against it. If Sheamus wanted to talk about it, he would.

"Well why don't you go take a hot shower," Randy tried to sound casual even though his dirty mind was racing. "I'll clean up out here. Then maybe I can join you?"

"Sounds good." Sheamus stood using the crutches and made his way to the shower. He had plans for Randy.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

In his new home, the custom built master bath was one of Sheamus' favorite features. It had a higher showerhead so he could stand up straight without bumping it. It had the multiple shower jets, which were great for sore muscles. And right now he was grateful that a granite bench ran the length of one side. After taking care of waterproofing his bandage, he put his crutches outside the shower and hopped to the bench. After sitting down, he turned on the shower, quickly adjusting it to balmy, hot temperature. He lay his head against the granite tile and closed his eyes.

Sheamus was daydreaming about earlier. The way Randy had behaved in the Range Rover was fucking hot. He would never get in his vehicle again without thinking of that scene. It seemed as though Randy couldn't get enough of him, but he felt the same way. He wasn't as demonstrative or pushy as Randy but he wanted him badly.

Sheamus was shaken out of his daydream when Randy suddenly started kissing his neck.

He pulled away from Sheamus, "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. Sheamus replied with the truth, "No you're not." "No I'm not," Randy said and took Sheamus into a seriously intense kiss. Sheamus felt it run through his entire body. When Randy pulled away, Sheamus leaned after him, wanting more.

He grabbed Randy's hand. "I had a really good time in the garage," Sheamus ran his fingers down Randy's abs. "Let me thank you." His face was serious and he was eyeing Randy's cock. He pulled Randy close so that he was standing in front of him. He wrapped his porcelain white, muscled arms around Randy's thighs and took him into his salivating mouth. Sheamus sucked Randy right into a rock hard erection. He pulled away and looked up at Randy, "Is this what ya want?" He sucked Randy some more. Randy put his hand into Sheamus' hair feeling the amazing pressure building in his balls.

He was taking Randy in deep and hungrily. Randy was looking down, his hand was still holding onto Sheamus' hair. He was so turned on watching Sheamus go down on him. Sheamus looked up at him and saw the need in Randy's eyes. He stopped sucking Randy for a moment and put his own index finger into his mouth. He wound his tongue around it and covered it with saliva. When his finger was slick and wet, he reached around and found Randy's tight hole. As he returned to sucking Randy, he slipped the tip of his finger in, making Randy jump. He eased his finger in a little at a time as Randy's body protested the invasion. He continued sucking Randy until he felt the muscles relax.

He began sliding his finger in and out. He sucked Randy's cock and fingered Randy at the same pace. Randy had let go of his hair and was just breathing hard slightly rolling his hips with the motion. Sheamus stopped sucking and just stroked Randy wanting to look at him. Randy had his head tilted back and was almost panting. Sheamus continued stroking him but paid more attention to his finger slipping easily into Randy. He pushed deep and Randy gasped a little and tightened up, but he soon relaxed. Randy felt good. He was tight. He was like a furnace on the inside. Damn, Sheamus wanted to get his cock in there.

Randy was hanging on by a thread and Sheamus decided to push him over the edge. He returned to sucking him; moving faster now and sliding his finger at the same pace. Randy was almost having spasms. He felt Randy tensing and cum spurted into Sheamus' mouth. He slipped his finger out gently. Randy continued pumping slowly, groaning. He finally sat down on the bench beside Sheamus. He turned towards Sheamus and seemed different somehow. He pulled Sheamus tight and kissed him passionately. He hands were all over Sheamus, across his cheeks, on his shoulders, stroking his chest. Sheamus was surprised that Randy didn't just relax. This kiss was meaningful. He wondered if he'd just passed some barrier of trust that made Randy feel closer to him. Randy kissed him like that for several minutes until both had to abandon the shower now dousing them with lukewarm water.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Late that night, in bed, Randy lay quietly, he and Sheamus watching some random television show. Sheamus had his lips close to Randy's skin, his head on Randy's chest. Randy was gently, absent-mindedly playing with Sheamus' hair. Randy clicked the TV off.

Randy spoke softly, "That, well - _you_, felt so good earlier. I didn't expect that really. You didn't do that thinking you owed me some debt, did you?"

Sheamus thought the question over for a moment, "I did want to give you something you've given me," He was referring to the two different times Randy had gone down on him. "But I don't do things out of obligation. I wanted to, I wanted to taste you." He ran his hand softly down Randy's chest. "I liked the way you tasted. Did you like what I did to you?"

Randy sighed heavily, "Oh yeah. That was nice. I didn't expect that either." He felt his stomach do a flip-flop recalling Sheamus probing him. He had been hesitant but after he relaxed and accepted Sheamus into his body, it had felt amazing. The sensation was intense and paired with Sheamus' mouth around his cock; it was almost too much pleasure to stand.

Sheamus propped on one arm, running the back of his hand along Randy's cheek. "I'm glad it was good. I'd been wanting to taste you," he kissed Randy's cheek. "I had been wanting you in my mouth," he kissed Randy's neck. "I've been wanting to get inside you," He kissed Randy's mouth. Randy shuddered. This was very different from the way Sheamus had been acting. He had his moments of intensity and didn't let Randy dominate him but in the SUV and then later in the shower, his acts were more aggressive, more primal and crude and this was a side of him Randy hadn't seen and he liked it as much as he was intimidated by it.

Sheamus was close to him, hovering just in front of his face. His presence was strong, almost overwhelming. Sheamus ran his thumb across Randy's forehead and looked him in the eye, "Tell me you want me," he said with intensity, staring at Randy. "I want you," Randy said quietly. Sheamus kissed Randy's lips softly. "I want all of you," Sheamus told Randy in the quiet of the room. Randy had been pursuing Sheamus so intently; he was surprised to hear Sheamus speak so directly about his own wants. "Don't you know I think about taking you?" He kissed Randy softly again. "Of course, I think about being inside you, feeling your heat." Another kiss on Randy's lips. He couldn't help but think he had underestimated Sheamus' ability to seduce him.

Sheamus being so gentle with his touch but with so bold his words, Randy was melting under his touch. Sheamus pressed his lips to his again, "You're so hot." His hand was on Randy's cheek. He angled his head to kiss Randy deeper. His lips were warm on Randy's. "You taste so good," Sheamus continued speaking in a low voice, his accent thick and lusty. Randy noticed his accent more than usual and thought it was so sexy and so intoxicating. Sheamus leaned hard on Randy's chest with his own and swept his tongue lightly across Randy's lips. "I want you so much," Sheamus kissed him intensely. Randy never thought someone just talking to him could so be hot. "I want you, Randy," he kissed Randy deeply between every sentence, his voice like honey.

"God, I want you too," Randy said with passion and he pulled Sheamus closer, kissing him hard and hungrily. "I know what I want, I mean between us . . ."

Chirp! Chirp! Randy's cell on the nightstand started going off. Sheamus huffed and put his head on Randy's chest, "Don't answer."

Randy thought about ignoring it. "It might be from home, I have to." He lightly pushed Sheamus away and answered.

"Hey, you," Randy said to the caller. Sheamus lay back on his pillow wondering what Randy was going to say to him before the phone went off. Was he going to say he wanted to take things all the way? Was he going to ask Sheamus to do him or did he want do to Sheamus? Did he want a real relationship? "Damn," thought Sheamus, re-focusing on Randy, who was still on the phone.

"Oh hell no. You did not," Randy was laughing. "Well where is it? No shit? Are you gonna drive it over here? I'm sure it's cool." Randy turned to Sheamus. "Can Cena come over tomorrow? He bought a 1976 muscle car that cost more than a new Mercedes!"

Sheamus really had no choice. "Sure, of course, yeah," Sheamus wilted a little inside thinking of John intruding on their time. But Randy seemed all up for it.

"Okay then, yeah tomorrow afternoon. He's got this doctor thing in the morning. Okay man, yeah you too." Randy ended the call. "Can you believe that crazy fucker?" He turned to Sheamus laughing. Their moment had passed. Getting back to that subject wasn't going to happen tonight.

Randy flipped the TV back on seeming to forget the conversation before the call. Sheamus fell asleep while Randy was still awake watching television.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

The day started out better than Sheamus could have hoped for. After looking at his x-rays and progress the doctor told him that he could put weight back on his right leg. He still had to wear the boot for walking but could take it off at night and sleep without that annoyance. He was all clear for the gym except for leg presses or squats; anything that put pressure on the healing fracture.

He enjoyed driving his own vehicle home, those burdensome crutches in the back floorboard. Randy was putting on a solo rock concert from the passenger side as they listened to Octane again. He was happy that Randy was so happy. It was just a great day so far.

Approaching the house, he saw a gleaming, chromed-out old muscle car in the drive. Leaning on the car, arms crossed on his chest, smiling from ear-to-ear was John. As soon as the Range Rover turned in, John spread his arms out towards his new prize. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Holy shit," Randy said, eyeing the car. "That's nice." Sheamus parked in the garage and he and Randy headed outside to greet John. Randy reached him first and reached out for a warm handshake and quick hug. "How you doing, man?" Randy was glad to see his friend.

"I'm good, I'm good," John continued smiling, his demeanor was that of genuine happiness. He looked past Randy, "What's up?" He walked to Sheamus giving him a handshake and patting him on the back with a hug. "Wow, nice footwear."

"Ya like it?" Sheamus replied, grinning. "What have ya got over here?" He walked with John towards his new car. Sheamus was glad to see John and felt guilty about being aggravated last night. It would be nice to spend some time away from the job with him.

"THIS," John said grandly, "is my new baby. It's a1976 Camaro in mint condition. Under the hood," John popped the hood and raised it, "is THIS. 350 cubic-inch V8…" John continued, naming every stat on the car. Sheamus was shaking his head politely but his mind had wondered off. He was looking at Randy's broad shoulders and how the definition of his biceps was accentuated in the sunlight. Without really thinking about it, Sheamus stepped under the shadow the garage. Since committing to his look of bone china, he stayed out of the sun to keep his freckles as light as possible. His fair skin was part of him as a "brand" in wrestling. And this was a business where you kept what worked for you.

He spoke up, not wanting to interrupt John but not wanting to walk away rudely. "Hey John, the car is class. I'm glad you got it for yourself. I'm gonna go on in and rest my leg. I'll see you guys inside."

"Be there shortly," John called out and went back to his detailed description of his car. Sheamus smiled hearing the enthusiasm in John's voice. He was hoping to get John and Randy to head to the gym with him when they finished looking the car over.

He and Randy had made it to the gym just once in the past few days. Their carnal indulgences were effecting their gym time. Randy had pointed out that if they spent a month of just beer and sex, they'd lose their conditioning. Sheamus laughed to himself, remembering Randy had been all over him about 5 minutes after that "important" statement. But Randy was right they needed to get back at it.

Randy was blessed with a naturally lean build that he had built sculpted muscles on. Sheamus was blessed with a large, sturdy frame but he put on weight easily in the middle. He'd probably never have washboard abs but his abs were well-developed, still, and accentuated his large frame and thick legs. He had entered FCW weighing within 5 pounds of the 300-pound mark. He'd trimmed it down by changing his diet and training. He intended on keeping himself that way.

He heard Randy and John talking loudly and laughing making their way down the hall. They poked their heads into the master bedroom. "What are you up to?" John asked and walked in, taking a seat on the leather sofa situated under an expensive reading amp.

"Gettin my gym stuff together." Sheamus was tossing items in his bag. "Let's go down together. Me and Randy haven't done … well, I mean, me. I haven't done enough training lately." He looked away quickly and pretended to work the zipper on his bag.

John glanced at Randy who was looking off pretending to be preoccupied and back to Sheamus who was blushing. It didn't take much to see that something was going on here. He planned on asking Randy later. John slapped his hands on legs before standing, making both Randy and Sheamus jump. "Okay," John said it in a drawn out way like people do when they think something secret is going on. "People up in here are jumpy," he said loudly, laughing. "Come on, people, let's go." He clapped his hands together. "Let's hit it!"

"Are you ever not a cheerleader, John?" Randy joked. John hit Randy with a playful, light spear, "Nope. Always a cheerleader." He took off down the hall.

Sheamus looked around at Randy, mouthing, "I'm sorry." Randy waved it off with his hand and whispered, "Don't worry about it." He picked up his gym bag lying on "his" side of the bed. Before Sheamus could ask Randy if John knew that he had relationships with men as well as women, Randy turned and went off down the hall. Sheamus followed.

After arguing at length with John about how nobody was going to squeeze into the tiny backseat of his new car, they finally took off to the gym in the Range Rover. They had the windows down, as it was a rare day that there was a breeze and low humidity in Tampa. At a traffic signal, screams pierced the air. Two girls in a convertible stopped next to them were screaming at John who was leaned against the door in the backseat. "John! John! Oh my God!" the driver yelled. Her passenger had stood up the seat and crossed into the back making her way over towards the Range Rover. She stood on the backset and leaned onto the stopped Range Rover, "John please stop and let us get a picture with you! Please."

"We're at a red light," John said. "I can't sweetheart." The light turned green and girl continued hanging on to the SUV. Horns began to sound. Sheamus turned back, "Get off the damn car!" He was usually not rude to fans but this was causing a traffic jam. Horns sounded even more in both lanes.

Her friend was now joining in, "Sit down. I have to go. People are pissed!" The unrelenting girl would not let go of the Range Rover. She turned to her friend and yelled over the blaring horns, "Sheamus and Randy Orton are in here too! I swear to God!" Now people were heard yelling, "Move you stupid bitch." and "Sit the fuck down." The girl was completely tuning them out. "John," she yelled, "make Sheamus stop in a parking lot and take pictures with us."

For some reason, that got to Sheamus. He turned around and roared, "Get the fuck off my car!" Before the girl could respond, the sirens of a police cruiser sounded. The car stopped in front of the SUV and the convertible. He made his way between the two vehicles. The passenger still remained standing on the convertible's backseat leaning on the SUV. "What's the problem here?" the officer was obviously annoyed.

Randy spoke up, "She's knows us from WWE and she won't let go of the car until we will take pictures with her. That's pretty much it."

"He yelled at me," she pointed at Sheamus. The officer looked at Sheamus and back to her, "So what? I'd yell at you too. Look at this mess." He pointed to the backed up traffic. "Miss, you have one chance to get off the hook. Get back into the seat, fasten your seatbelt and go on." She starting heading back to the front.

The cop went out front and directed the convertible around his cruiser. "John!" she yelled, "I love you!" She was waving and smiling. The officer returned to his cruiser, sounded the siren and pulled into the flow of opposite traffic. He nodded at Sheamus. Sheamus nodded back politely. The light turned green and traffic continued without obstructions. They were all sitting quietly and as if on cue, they burst out laughing. "What the hell was that?" John yelled from the backseat.

"John's got bitches starting traffic jams to see him," Randy joked. "Watch for them, by the way," he said to Sheamus. Sheamus nodded his head in agreement. He was already looking out for the convertible.

"Those gals were crazy," Sheamus commented, shaking his head.

John chimed in from the backseat, "Oh, they were looking for Punk then." They all started laughing again.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The workout at the gym was a success. They showered and changed in the locker room area and grabbed some food at a local diner they all liked. They headed back to the house, with no crazy fans stalking them.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

"Look I know we just worked out, but I could use a beer," John suggested. Randy and Sheamus nodded in agreement. That trip had been quite an experience. Randy went in and grabbed a beer for each of them. Sheamus and John had already headed out to the deck to enjoy the rest of the nice day.

When Sheamus finished his beer, he said on a whim, "I wanna do a shot." John raised his hand, "Yes please." Sheamus looked at Randy. Randy nodded. Sheamus retrieved 3 shot glasses and the whiskey from the liquor cabinet.

Back outside, he lined them up and poured the three shots, sliding two across the table to Randy and John. "What should we drink to?" John asked and Sheamus started laughing, looking at Randy. He was caught in the act of tipping the shot. Randy put his glass down, "Oops. Ok, ok. Here we go." He poured another shot and waited for John to speak.

John looked around the table, everybody here had their own personal demons at the moment. "To better times," John raised his glass. Randy chimed in "Better times." "Cheers," Sheamus tilted his shot back as did the others.

They went ahead and did 2 more shots each, making Randy's total at four now. John had made up something to drink to each time. Once, it was to People Power and then to Crazy Chicks. Then John grabbed every body another beer and they were well on the way to finishing those.

"So aren't we a sad bunch," Cena said but grinned. "Injuries! Suspension! Divorce! Oh my God, the troubles don't end." He was being comical about his comments, sounding like he was cutting a promo. He took a sip of beer. "But we shall prevail, never doubt it."

"So," Randy said dryly, poking fun at John, "Never give up?" John shoved Randy, playing angry and the chair tipped over spilling Randy on to the deck. John looked surprised and burst out laughing, " I did not expect _that_!" Randy was shaking his head, smiling like "You got me." He sat there a minute, calculating his next move and was up swiftly. He started trying to overturn John's chair. John was holding his beer out at arm's length to avoid spilling it everywhere. Sheamus called out, "Don't be a bully!"

"Be a star! Be a star!" John croaked, still laughing.

Sheamus sat across the table taking in the scene and laughing until he was red in the face. "It's time to give up, Randy," he laughed. Randy was still pushing the chair and couldn't turn John over.

"Stop trying to molest me," John was still laughing and holding up his arm to block Randy. "Jesus, Orton I didn't know you wanted me so bad." Randy smacked John in the back of the head. "That was a million miles and a thousand years ago," Randy said jokingly.

Sheamus' laughing came to an abrupt end. The other two didn't notice, still goofing off. Had Randy just alluded to something between him and John? It never crossed his mind that Cena might get into other guys at times. He always seemed straight as an arrow, but then again, so did he, so did Randy - all of them maintaining relationships with women. He found himself suddenly watching the two a little closer. The playful roughhousing seemed innocent.

Sheamus rose, "I'm getting another beer. Anybody else?"

"I'll take one," John raised his hand. "Make it two. Randy spilled his falling on his ass." Sheamus headed towards the door. Every second without those crutches was heaven. "Two cold beers coming up," he called over his shoulder and went in. He was already shaking the feeling that Randy had some thing for John. Randy was probably just joking. As he returned to the French doors he'd left cracked, he overheard Randy, "…so it's been just about killing me. 60 days? I think that's extreme. I hate being out of the ring and people are tweeting every day 'Come back Randy' and I feel like a jerk."

He was sharing his feelings about his suspension with John. He hadn't wanted to tell him anything but he was spilling his guts to John. He saw John put a reassuring hand on Randy's back, leaning in, " You know how it can be. You have to shake it off." Randy nodded his head in agreement.

Sheamus pushed the doors opened, pretending to be oblivious to the conversation but it was going to be hard to retain a cheerful demeanor after hearing Randy trust in John. After all, he and Randy had gotten through some pretty intense moments and built some trust. Randy and John quickly stopped speaking when he emerged with the drinks. Sheamus felt left out and a little betrayed.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

As the sun was setting, the guys went inside and were lounging in the living room, talking. Every thing came up from tour schedules to music to cars (mostly John) to which Terminator movie was best.

"You see," Randy was slurring, " 'Terminator 2' sucked because Arnold had turned nice. It was like a terminator did a face turn, ya know?" He looked at John on the other end of the couch and to Sheamus who was relaxed in a large leather chair. Both were looking down, their shoulders shaking with laughter. "What? That was a serious flaw. Terminators are programed to kill. But Arnold is like bonding with John Connor. It makes no sense."

"Oh my God," John finally said. "You have been trying to explain 'Terminator 2' for about 10 minutes now. We get it. You didn't like it because the terminator did a face turn," he broke off laughing the last few words out.

John and Sheamus had started drinking water instead of beer whereas Randy had kept a personal party going – having a couple of more shots and a few beers. Now, he was quite buzzed although not completely wasted and his speech regarding the Terminator movie franchise seemed very important to him.

"Randy," Sheamus said in a serious tone, "Fella, let's stop the drinking for now, okay? You're getting a little carried away."

"I'm fine." Randy snapped. "Don't you worry about me. You go back to work in 3 weeks probably. He's goes back in 3 days," he pointed at John, "I have plenty of time to drink so don't worry about it."

"Look, ya just drink a little too much when ya get started." He remembered the first night Randy was at the house and had gotten drunk and left the house. "Ya know, you just can't cure this suspension with the bottle."

Randy's eyes blazed. He was furious that Sheamus had brought his suspension. He made a move to get up but was seized by John. "C'mon Randy. Calm down. C'mon … sit down. Breathe. Calm down."

Randy settled back into the couch still glaring at Sheamus. "You don't know shit!" he barked at Sheamus and picked up his beer, finishing it off.

"Alright, okay." Sheamus said very calmly, trying to put Randy at ease. "I'm sorry. I'll drop it." Sheamus raised his hands in a gesture to calm the situation. Randy stopped staring at him and got up. He grabbed a water out of the fridge and sat down sullenly.

On the bar, Sheamus' phone began to sound. He was actually glad that he had a reason to leave the area. He grabbed the phone, "Yeah?" It was a call from his HR rep at WWE, checking on his status, touching base with him. He looked over at John, "I gotta take this in the bedroom." He gave John a pleading look to calm Randy down and left the room.

"He won't put out," Randy said out-of-the-blue. "He'll do every but the actual deed. It's like I'm dating a Catholic girl. But he kisses great"

John looked over at Randy with a dropped jaw. "Wow, that is too much information."

"What?" Randy said innocently. "I know you thought we were fucking. And I'm just clarifying there's no official fucking going on but there should be. He won't give it up."

John searched his mind for something to say. "Well, not everybody is into that. Maybe it hurts. Maybe he tried it and didn't like it."

"You like it like that," Randy reached over and slid his hand down John's leg. John looked over, "What are you doing, man?"

"Touching you," Randy growled back. John brushed his hand off. "Cut it out Randy."

Randy leaned into John and continued rubbing his leg. "Randy, cut it out. You've been drinking and you have _this_ going on," he nodded his head toward the direction Sheamus had gone. "Besides, that was a long time ago. You know that's not my thing on a regular basis."

At one point several years ago when Randy was fighting his addiction to prescription drugs, he'd come to John seeking advice or comfort or whatever John could offer. Randy was distraught and practically in tears. Randy remembered that John had wiped away a tear on Randy's cheek and then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Randy's mouth.

It was the first time that Randy had any clue that John liked to delve into guys from time to time. John had probably already heard the rumors regarding Randy's so-called ring rats because he didn't hesitate to kiss Randy.

Randy had returned the affection, kissing John back and things escalated quickly. They ended in John's hotel room and John had no problem letting Randy have sex with him. John liked being the bottom. The sensation felt good to him. He didn't have an ego problem about who should do what. He liked the feeling and he reached orgasm very easily like that. However, it was something he only enjoyed from time to time and he had no wishes for a relationship with another man. For John, being bi was like recreational drugs. He didn't it need on a regular basis. That night with Randy was purely an opportunity that presented itself. They only slept together once and both moved on and their friendship remained intact.

But right now Randy was only thinking of getting a piece and he knew Cena had some great ass and was good at _everything_ on the menu. Spending time with a holdout was getting to him and wanted John to give him another night like the one they shared long ago. He already knew John was an amazing fuck and into receiving and that's what he wanted right now.

"You had fun," Randy said still rubbing John's thigh. "I remember you had lots of fun. I know I did," Randy was purring into John's ear now. John felt himself having a bit of a physical reaction to Randy's hand grazing his upper thigh. But his mental reaction was to put a stop to things.

John quickly removed Randy's hand from his leg, "Yes, I did have great time. But that was one time. We moved past that right off, so come on, chill out."

Randy pulled John towards him and leaned back onto the couch, taking John with him. John hovered over Randy, trying to pull his arm free. "Let go, Randy. It ain't gonna happen." But Randy had a death grip on John's arm and didn't want John to move. "Just stay," Randy was saying while trying to pull John on top of him.

John was trying to jerk his arm free from Randy's persistent grasp. And then all hell broke loose. One moment he was looking down at Randy; the next he was seeing blackness cloud his vision, his left ear was ringing.

Slowly, John's vision cleared and he saw he was on Sheamus' living room floor.

Sheamus was leaning against the French doors cursing and holding his fractured leg. Randy was sitting on the couch looking stunned. John shook his head, the ringing in his ears subsided. "What the hell?" John said, looking up at Sheamus and Randy.

Sheamus was cringing, standing on one leg, breathing heavily, "Goddamn, fuck, fuck!" John stood and looked to Randy whose face was frozen in an expression of disbelief. John looked to Sheamus, "Did you just kick me in the head?"

"You're goddamn right," Sheamus said through clenched teeth. John lunged at Sheamus. He tackled him at the waist and they both went down with a thud beside the French doors. John took a few swings and then made contact and hit Sheamus with a solid punch to the jaw.

John jumped up, "Get your facts first, mothafucker!" he yelled, shaking with anger and took off out the doors to the deck to cool down. He leaned over the railing, trying to call himself and to decide if he had any broken bones in his face.

Meanwhile inside, Sheamus was sitting on the floor against the wall. His jaw hurt but his leg was unbearable. The pain was shooting up from his ankle to his knee. He almost cried thinking he'd destroyed it but his reaction to what he'd walked in on had been uncontrollable. He'd put his foot into John's head before even thinking about the fracture.

He'd left for all of 5 minutes for his call and returned to see John on top of Randy, a struggle taking place. He had sprinted over and kicked the John in the face. This wasn't some television Brogue kick; it was an old fashioned street fight kick. The pain in his leg was immediate and intense. And now here they all were, laid out around his house like fallen soldiers. He had to see if Randy was okay.

"Randy!" Sheamus seemed desperate. "Are you okay? What was he doing?" John kicked the door open and yelled, "Nothing! That what I was doing! Not a damn thing!"

He glared at Randy, his eyes demanding Randy tell the truth. "He wasn't doing anything," Randy said quietly. "He was trying to make me let go of him. I pulled him on top of me. He was trying to get away from me." Then Randy was completely silent. Sheamus looked at John to find he was already staring at him. John's face was ice cold. No wonder John had punched him in the face.

John walked across the room and then fell back into the leather chair with a loud sigh, "You're too drunk to drive; you probably broke your leg and I think I have a concussion. What do we do?" He laughed like people do when they're going crazy and their only reaction is to just laugh.

Randy offered a suggestion, "Maybe I should call 9-1-1."

"NO!" both Sheamus and John barked in unison. The pain in his leg was subsiding and Sheamus pulled himself out of the floor. He limped around to the couch, surprised he could still walk on it. He fell onto the opposite end from Randy. "The boot has metal support sides. I don't think I reinjured my leg," he announced to anyone who was listening.

"Does it have metal on the bottom?" John asked from the chair. He laughed a little at his own joke. Maybe because of the tension in the air, Sheamus laughed too. "Cuz it felt like it," John said starting to laugh harder.

"I think it's your skull that's metal. I can't feel my leg," Sheamus joked back. He, too, was starting to laugh. Randy was looking at the two of them wondering how they hell they could be joking.

"How's your jaw?" John asked. Sheamus opened and closed his mouth and moved his jaw a bit. "Gonna be sore." John got up and plopped between Sheamus and Randy. "You drink too much," he looked at Randy. "You have an anger management problem," he said to Sheamus.

"You have a new car," Randy said quietly. That was the tension breaker. All three began laughing. "We are so fucked up," John said. He got up and started pushing Randy towards the center of the couch. "Sit by your boyfriend. He kicks." Randy scooted down by Sheamus and he put his arm around Randy in a show of forgiveness for Randy's drunken, slutty behavior.

Some time later, after John and Sheamus had really given their war wounds attention, they decided there was no need to go to the emergency room. They'd both been hurt much worse before. Randy was now sober and the three had made their heartfelt apologies. John had mentioned that they were all under stress and sometimes things get out of hand. Sheamus would never stop feeling guilty though.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Sheamus walked John to his car, apologizing for the hundredth time for kicking him. John confessed the truth about Randy and his one night stand. He felt it was right to let Sheamus know so that he wouldn't appear deceptive should the truth come out the future. Sheamus appreciated the gesture.

As he was about to get into his car, John leaned in to embrace Sheamus and shake hands. He lingered close to Sheamus' face and tilted his head and slowly brought his lips to Sheamus'. John kissed him softly. Sheamus was drawn into the moment and pressed his lips gently against John's. They closed the gap between their bodies and were pulled tight to one another. Sheamus kissed John just like he had kissed Randy that first time, taking it from gentle and soft to a more passionate kiss, swiping his tongue against John's. John broke the kiss, "He's right. You do kiss good." He grinned.

"You're kinda bad, aren't you?" Sheamus asked John.

John laughed, "I can be bad because nobody expects it. That hurt my jaw." "Yeah mine too," Sheamus, agreed laughing.

Sheamus looked down. "Why did you never see Randy again?" He wasn't sure it was his business.

"For me, sex with men is like a kink. I want it occasionally but it's not my favorite thing. I prefer women, by far," John got into his car. "Randy is full time job. If he isn't trying like hell to get in your pants; he has hurt feelings over something."

"Don't you dare tell him about that kiss," John grinned. "The curiosity was killing me." He stuck his arm out the window for a handshake with Sheamus. "Take care man. Take care of the leg. And take care of 'Trouble' in there," referring to Randy. He started the loud V-8 and smiled broadly at the sound of his car.

As John backed out, Sheamus waved and watched him drive away. He still felt like shit for kicking John. He was a good guy and listened to his friends. Sheamus understood why Randy wanted to talk John about his suspension. He turned and went back in to be with him.

He found him lying on the bed. "I have a lot of apologizing to do," Randy looked at the ceiling, "but right now, I just want to be with you. Can we do that?"

Sheamus lay down beside Randy and put his hand on Randy's shoulder and then leaned in and kissed him gently. Randy grasped Sheamus' hand and held it against his chest. They lay in silence until both fell asleep, still holding hands.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Sheamus awoke early. He had not slept well. He woke up several times with his leg hurting. He was so angry with himself for kicking John. He paged his orthopedic doctor at 7 o' clock that morning and he'd agreed to see Sheamus at 8 at his office. Sheamus got up and showered. He was careful to be quiet as Randy was still sleeping off all the alcohol he'd consumed the night before. He lay on top of the covers, still dressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

Sheamus slipped away quietly and left Randy a note explaining his absence. He left two aspirins by the note. Before leaving the house, he started the coffee maker.

After checking x-rays, Sheamus got the good news that his tibia, the bone in the body that bears the most weight took the impact. Apparently, his fractured fibula parallel to the tibia was still on the mend. He left with strict instructions from his doctor to avoid any future activities that might hinder the healing process.

He stopped on the way home and grabbed omelets for both himself and Randy. He came in with the breakfast and poured himself a cup of coffee. He noticed an empty mug and knew Randy was awake. Randy walked into the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around his waist, still wet from his shower. He seemed in good spirits.

"How are ya?" Sheamus asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm feeling okay. Oh thanks for the aspirin. And the coffee." Randy was looking at Sheamus' leg wondering what the outcome was.

"It's okay. It's fine," Sheamus smiled. Randy sighed with relief. He felt like the situation was his fault and knowing Sheamus was well relieved so much stress. Randy walked over and poured himself another cup of coffee. He pecked Sheamus on the lips timidly, hoping to start to establish a trust between them again.

"Oh breakfast?" Randy eyed the Styrofoam boxes. "Great. Thanks," he smiled and took his omelet into the living area. Sheamus heard him click on the TV. He grabbed his box and followed. He sat on the couch with Randy and ate his omelet with the plastic fork provided in the box. He looked over and saw Raw was almost finished with his. He couldn't help but think Randy was cute sitting there only wearing a towel.

He finished his omelet quickly and leaned over to Randy, stroking his bare shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm good," Randy said placing his hand on Sheamus' for a moment. "But I have made a serious decision. I'm going to avoid getting wasted every time I drink. It's not worth it." When he said that, he looked at Sheamus, his eyes conveyed his sincerity and he made a promise to himself to win Sheamus' trust back.

"C'mere," Sheamus pulled Randy to him. He kissed his forehead, "I'm glad you're making some changes that will help you."

Randy lingered and leaned on Sheamus for a bit. Finally he rose and went to the bedroom. Sheamus followed on his way to the master bath to brush his teeth. Coffee left a stale taste in his mouth that he didn't like. When he entered, Randy was brushing _his_ teeth. "Coffee," Randy said through the foaming toothpaste. Sheamus smiled as they had something in common. When Randy was finished, Sheamus took his turn and walked back into the bedroom. He expected to see Randy dressed but he was actually under the covers, his towel tossed onto the floor.

"I just wanted to lay back down for awhile, okay?" Randy hoped Sheamus didn't think he was avoiding spending time with him but he just wanted a little more rest.

"It's fine," Sheamus said, actually glad Randy had laid back down. "To be honest with ya, I was hoping to get a little more rest too. I took a couple of aspirin for the leg and just wanted to relax."

He tossed aside his cap and removed his clothing. He slipped under the covers with Randy. His bedroom was comfortable as it had blackout blinds and it was cool and dark. He could see Randy's profile from the dim light coming through the bathroom door. He could see Randy's eyes were open.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

"Close your eyes and relax," Sheamus spoke softly. He reached over and lightly brushed over Randy's arm in a soothing motion. Randy appreciated the concern. He looked to Sheamus and then leaned over to kiss him.

Their lips met softly and they lay there quietly, continuing to kiss one another in this slow, gentle manner. Randy smoothed his hand down Sheamus' chest and Sheamus brushed down Randy's back with his.

They moved closer together under the covers and their bodies pressed against each other. They slowly explored one another's bodies, touching places that would seem innocent to others. But to them, just caressing each other's backs and arms and chests was fulfilling and intimate.

Sheamus had rolled onto his side and Randy lay on his back. Sheamus was leaning over Randy, touching his face and planting kisses on his lips. Randy slid his hand to the back of Sheamus' neck and stroked the nape as their kisses became stronger. They were soon parting their lips and tasting each other's tongues. They kissed one another's mouths with need and with deep desire. Randy moaned softly in his throat as Sheamus engulfed him in one deep kiss after another. Randy thought that Sheamus, by far, was the best kisser he'd ever encountered. He took his time and made every kiss seem like it was the most important in the world. Randy felt like Sheamus could make him melt with those spectacular kisses.

At this point, both had become very aroused and very hard. They avoided any mention of it and allowed the scene to unfold, slowly and naturally.

It was Sheamus that made the first move, his hand gliding down Randy's perfect abdomen and onto his pelvic area. He ran a finger up Randy's rigid cock making him moan from the sheer touch. He slipped his hand around Randy in a perfect grip and stroked him slowly. Randy stopped kissing Sheamus back and moaned at the feel, all the while, Sheamus still nipping and licking at his mouth and smoothing his hand up and down his painfully stiff penis.

Sheamus stopped stroking Randy and brought his hand to his mouth. Randy saw what he was about to do and stopped him. "Don't use your tongue, lube feels better."

"I don't have any," Sheamus felt bad for not being able to satisfy Randy completely. Randy leaned over and rummaged around in his bag. He handed Sheamus a small bottle of warming lube. "Use this."

Sheamus was relieved Randy had the lube with him. He wanted to please Randy, not give him a second-rate jerk off. He poured a little into his hand and it immediately began to warm. He went back to Randy's cock and grasp him again. This time Randy showed much more enthusiasm. He rolled his hips and took deep breaths as Sheamus stroked him. He opened his legs wider and Sheamus rubbed the warm lube across his sac, gently making circles with his thumb across Randy's testicles. Randy moaned at the feeling.

Sheamus poured more lubricate into his hand and stroked Randy with more pressure on his dick. He handled Randy's swollen balls – they begged to be drained - with more aggression and Randy was panting with arousal.

Sheamus hand was a slippery tool making Randy go wild. Randy felt the lube rolling from his sac and down the crack of his ass, warming him as it rolled slowly down to the sheet. Sheamus' curious fingers followed the lubricate and began sliding towards Randy's tight entrance. Sheamus ran his fingers across the puckered opening, gaging Randy's reaction. Randy was still breathing hard and pumping his hips slightly. Sheamus slid his well-lubed index finger continuously back and forth across tight hole, adding pressure. Randy tensed a little but said nothing. Sheamus began lightly pushing the tip of his finger into Randy's entrance. Randy accepted him and Sheamus began to slip his finger in a little bit at a time, not rushing.

Inside, Randy was hot. He involuntarily tensed his muscle as Sheamus passed his finger through but he didn't stop Sheamus and with each push forward, he relaxed more. Sheamus had his finger completely inside Randy and was slipping it back and forth but remaining deep. He reached for the lubricate and poured more onto his other fingers. He remained inside Randy with his index finger and began pressing lightly with his middle finger to slip it in against his index finger. He went slowly; keen to Randy's reactions. He did not want to do something Randy disliked. But Randy said nothing and moaned softly, his cock still hard as stone.

As patiently as he'd inserted his first finger, he pushed his way in with the second. He had both fingers all the way inside Randy and he began moving them back and forth slightly. Randy was breathing hard and gripping the sheet, still turned on and still erect. Sheamus began to increase the range and pulled his fingers farther out before sliding back in. He was soon sliding his fingers in and out of Randy from their tips to the knuckles. He increased the speed little by little and was eventually sliding in and out and Randy at a quick pace using the entire length of his fingers. Randy was very into the moment as was moaning low and raising his hips occasionally. Sheamus slowly began spreading his fingers slightly apart in a scissoring motion. Randy's breath came in shorter bursts and then he relaxed. Sheamus increased the range, making his scissoring motions wider and wider, each time waiting for Randy to calm down.

Randy was quiet except for his sounds of pleasure. His cock remained rock hard. Sheamus knew Randy was going to let him inside. He was stretched now, his opening slightly parted. He was completely relaxed. Sheamus slipped on top of Randy, positioning himself with his strong, large thighs against Randy's muscular ones. He reached for Randy's legs and Randy willingly lifted them until they were resting on Sheamus' shoulders. He poured lube into his hand and covered his swollen cock with it. He used his hand to put the head of his dick against Randy's entrance. He pushed very slowly and with great caution.

His head began filling Randy's space as he moved forward. He felt Randy tighten and he stopped. When Randy relaxed he began to push again. His head finally slipped past the tight ring of muscle and he inched his cock in little by little, careful to pay attention to Randy's reactions. When he completely filled Randy, he had to take a breath and calm down before he exploded instantly. They didn't speak to each other at all during this intense situation but they read each other's bodies perfectly.

Sheamus began pumping at a slow pace, only pulling out half way. When he felt like Randy was relaxed, he started pumping his full length in and out of Randy's snug tunnel. God, it felt so good. Randy was so hot inside and so tight. Sheamus could feel Randy's body hugging every inch of him. Sheamus was breathing hard; sweat glistened on his forehead and chest. He was pumping full force now, aggressively and passionately. Randy's was just giving himself away, letting Sheamus take him hard.

Sheamus continued fucking Randy's ass and grabbed the lube. He poured it in his hand and threw the bottle across the bed. His warm, slick hand enveloped Randy's aching cock. Randy jerked at the sensation and moaned loudly. On the inside, Sheamus was hitting his spot hard and consecutively. And now the well-lubed hand around his dick, moving in time to the thrusting, was absolute pleasure.

Randy started holding his breath and letting it out in short bursts, moans escaping his mouth each time. He was getting near his orgasm. "I want to watch you cum," Sheamus said to him, speaking for the first time throughout their very personal event. "I want you to cum so hard." Sheamus watched as Randy's face tensed with the awesome sensation he was feeling. "You feel so fuckin' good. When you go, I'm going to explode in you. I can barely fuckin' stand it you feel so good."

Randy gripped the sheets, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his mouth open, his breathing intensely heavily. "Oh fuck," he cried loudly. His body jerked and he groaned loudly. His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. His sperm came shooting out and landed on his stomach and chest. His cock spasmed several times as several smaller loads followed his point of orgasm.

That was all Sheamus needed. Seeing Randy get off so hard pushed him to his limit. Sheamus let go of Randy's cock and pumped him hard. He slammed into Randy and came forcefully deep within Randy's burning body. He leaned his head back, letting out moans as the last of his seed left him. He pulled out and fell onto his back, panting and covered in sweat. His only wish was that Randy was satisfied too and that this meant something to him. To Sheamus, at this moment, this was everything. He was painfully, insanely crazy about Randy.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Randy and Sheamus lay in the dimly lit bedroom, both still recovering from their "first time" together. Their breathing was heavy and they were slick with sweat and the emissions from their intense orgasms. Neither spoke but relaxed slowly as their breathing slowed and the perspiration covering their bodies began to evaporate.

Sheamus slid out of bed and retrieved a couple of hand towels from the bathroom. He returned and gave one to Randy. Both dried their bodies. Randy handed his towel to Sheamus who tossed both toward the bathroom, not really caring where they landed.

They still had not looked at each other or spoken. Both were thinking the same thing, "Did he enjoy it?" Finally Randy moved across the space between them and lay his head on Sheamus' pectoral muscle. He put his hand on Sheamus' stomach, brushing his fingers lightly across. Sheamus hesitantly brought his hand to Randy's head and began stroking him gently behind his ear.

Randy broke the silence. "That felt so good. It was intense." Sheamus breathed a sigh of relief. He so worried that Randy would regret giving in first and become angry with himself. From the beginning, they had played tug-o-war for control of the physical aspect of their relationship. Randy had seemed intent on topping Sheamus and yet Sheamus had ended up seducing Randy. Even Sheamus was a bit surprised that he'd become so bold and taken control. Once he started, Randy had turned him on so much; he couldn't stop until he was inside Randy and fucking him hard. It felt amazing.

"It felt incredible for me," Sheamus said in a quiet voice. "And you did like it?" He hoped Randy wasn't just telling him he liked it to make him happy.

Randy raised up and leaned so he was looking Sheamus in the eye. "I loved it. You made me feel things I've never experienced and it was beyond hot." He smiled in a sexy way. He suddenly kissed Sheamus hard on the lips. "I loved it. I promise." Randy lay back on his own pillow.

Sheamus felt great. Randy was happy. The sex had been mind-blowing. He felt content and also so tired. He wanted to sleep all day. He lay there quietly for a few moments and then turned to Randy. He was about to ask Randy if he felt like napping as well. When he looked over, Randy's eyes were closed; his breath a steady rhythm. Sheamus leaned over and kissed his lips lightly and lay back. They slept until late afternoon, close to each other in every way.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

In early afternoon, Randy and Sheamus finally got out of bed. Sheamus showered quickly and put on fresh clothes. Randy took a longer shower letting the warm water relax him. When he emerged, he saw Sheamus changing the sheets and he chuckled, "Scared of a little jizz?"

Sheamus looked around at him and rolled his eyes. "These happen to be designer sheets," he joked. They actually were. The high thread count felt wonderful to lie on. Sheamus pulled out another set of the same quality. Randy pitched in and helped him make up the bed. "You know we'll mess it up again," he winked at Sheamus.

After finishing with the bed, they decided to grill again. Randy wasn't just an excellent fuck; he grilled a mean steak. Sheamus could get used to this.

They sat on the deck after eating and drank beer and had nice conversation between them. It was pleasant and relaxing. Sheamus wondered if they were a real couple or still just good friends with amazing benefits. They hadn't established that and neither brought it up. Although Sheamus didn't see himself hooking up with anyone else, he didn't know if Randy felt the same. After the way Sheamus had gone off on John, Randy certainly knew how he felt. But that was in his own home. It was to be expected. However, beyond their own cocoon, Randy was free to do and be with whomever he chose.

Randy went into the house and returned grinning, holding the whiskey and two shot glasses. Sheamus exhaled loudly; disappointed that Randy was bringing out the booze after declaring he was going to ease off the bottle.

"Randy," Sheamus started, but Randy interrupted him. "Sheamus, listen, I know what you're thinking. I'm gonna have a shot or two to chill and that's it." He handed the bottle to Sheamus. "You can keep the bottle."

Sheamus took the bottle from Randy and poured a shot for each of them. He passed Randy's to him. Randy spoke up, "Well, according to Cena, every drink has to be for something, so what should we drink to?" Sheamus shrugged. "Well," Randy continued, "Cena said to 'better times' but things got a lot better this morning." He gave Sheamus a sly smile.

"How about to you giving me some cock?" Sheamus said seriously, looking straight ahead. Randy whipped his head around to see if Sheamus was laughing and raised his brows when he saw Sheamus' face without so much as a smirk.

"I'll definitely drink to that one," Randy raised his glass. "Cheers," Sheamus said and raised his. They tipped their glasses at the same time and slammed them down on the table. "Oh yeah!" Randy shouted.

Sheamus held up the bottle, "Another one now? Or do you wanna let that one burn first?" He laughed. Randy waved off the bottle, "I'm good for a bit."

Randy interlaced his fingers behind his head and leaned back. Sheamus eyed his arms, so toned and seethed in the black and grey that made up his tattoo sleeves. Sheamus thought they were incredibly sexy and were a perfect fit for Randy's looks. Sheamus shifted in his chair to adjust his growing manhood. Randy really turned him on.

"I'm gonna pass on that second shot," Randy said looking to Sheamus. "It's not because I'm being a good boy either," he grinned. His face quickly transformed to serious and intense, "It's because I wanna be bad right now." He stood, moving behind Sheamus' chair and began rubbing his shoulders. He ran his thumbs along Sheamus' hard traps. Both enjoyed it in different ways. Randy liked feeling Sheamus' hard muscles beneath his hands. Sheamus liked being touched by Randy's relaxing motion.

Randy leaned close to Sheamus' ear and breathed onto it, sending chills down Sheamus' body. "So, what's this about you wanting my cock," his voice was low and laced with authority. He ran the back of his hand down Sheamus' cheek. "Didn't you say that?" Randy hovered above him.

Sheamus sighed as Randy's breath warmed his neck, "Yeah. I said that." Randy gave Sheamus' hair a gentle tug pulling his head back. "Oh I know you did," Randy growled into his ear. He licked the side of Sheamus' neck in a predatory manner, "Believe me, you will get it." Sheamus closed his eyes exhaling audibly. His cock trapped uncomfortably in his workout shorts. Randy saw the bulge stretching at the fabric.

"Mm, you like that idea, don't you? The idea of me fucking you." Randy's voice dripped with lust and power. "You don't have to answer. I know you do." He let his fingers trail down Sheamus' heaving chest. "I have you rock hard, don't I?" Randy's tone was so sexy. He pulled at Sheamus' arm. Sheamus got up and followed wherever Randy was leading him.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Randy led Sheamus to the bedroom. He began taking off his clothes and Sheamus followed his lead. Randy bent down and helped Sheamus with his boot, removing it with care from his healing leg. He rose and stood facing Sheamus and pulled him close, kissing him hard. Sheamus brought his hands up to cup Randy's face. Randy grasped them gently and pulled them away in a show of control. Then he mimicked Sheamus and he placed his palms on _his_ face, slipping his tongue into Sheamus' mouth. He felt Sheamus' body relax at his touch.

Randy broke the kiss and slipped onto the bed, pulling Sheamus along. They lay facing one another, leaning in for light kisses, their hands smoothing along each other's skin. Randy rolled onto Sheamus and he collapsed onto his back. Randy took Sheamus by the wrists and pinned one on each side of his head. Holding Sheamus down, Randy lingered just in front of Sheamus' face. His piercing blue eyes made direct contact with Sheamus' blue-grey ones. Randy's face was intense. Sheamus looked a little wide-eyed and innocent. He needed time to get used to the situation. Sheamus felt overcome by Randy's intense stare and he closed his eyes. "No," Randy whispered, his voice was gentle. "Don't close your eyes. Face me; let this happen." Sheamus opened his eyes and he felt more in control of himself, his slight feeling of panic subsided.

Randy could tell Sheamus was getting more comfortable and he leaned in to kiss him. His kiss was deep and rocked Sheamus to his core. Out of sheer desire, Sheamus tried to raise his arms to touch Randy, but his arms were pinned by Randy's weight. He struggled a little and Randy put more pressure on him, holding him down. He began kissing Sheamus on the neck and down his pale, muscled chest, continuing to hold his arms to the bed. Sheamus was breathing hard and loving the sensation. Randy ran his tongue up Sheamus' chest and back to his mouth. He was kissing Sheamus almost rough now, pressing hard against his lips, using his own tongue to push Sheamus' back. He leaned to Sheamus' ear, "You like this, don't you?" Sheamus just nodded, lost in the feelings of pleasure.

Randy released Sheamus' arms but Sheamus remained in the same position, awaiting Randy's instruction. He had given in to Randy's intense pressure on both his body and his mind. "I want you face down," Randy said to him with lust in his voice. Sheamus turned over, exhaling hard, as his achingly erect cock made contact with the bed. It felt so good to push his dick against something. Randy reached and placed the lube on the bed.

Randy lay beside him and looked him over from head to toe – his back, sculpted with muscle, his strong legs and his round ass. Randy ran his fingers down Sheamus' back, making soft circles feeling his skin turn to chill bumps beneath his touch. He ran his palms lightly across his ass and then pressed his fingers into the soft flesh, his thumbs slightly parting Sheamus, making him moan softly. His slipped his hands down to Sheamus' big thighs and stroked them on the inner area, letting his fingertips brush against his scrotum. Sheamus was breathing hard and pumping slowly into the bed. Randy loved the way his ass looked moving in a slight thrusting motion. Randy licked his lips and pulled Sheamus thighs apart. Sheamus complied and spread his legs for Randy.

Randy slipped between Sheamus' legs on his knees. He leaned forward supporting himself on his strong arms and kissed Sheamus on his back, starting at the top of his spine. His kissed and licked down him slowly all the way to the crack of his ass. At that, Sheamus made soft noises of pleasure.

Randy leaned back up again and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me inside you?" Sheamus nodded, breathing in little bursts. "Calm down," Randy stroked his hair. "You're not letting yourself breathe. Breathe deep," Sheamus tried to take in a deep breath but still made the sound of hyperventilation. "This makes you nervous?" Randy asked soothingly.

"Yeah," Sheamus said between breaths. "But I want it." He did want it. He wanted it so bad. But he was nervous. He didn't want it to hurt his body. He didn't want it to hurt his heart. He cared about Randy and that was probably the root of his panic. If this were a stranger, it wouldn't matter so much.

Randy breathed softly on his neck and kissed his ear lightly, "I won't do anything to hurt you." It was like Randy had read his mind. "I'll listen to you and pay attention to your body and I won't hurt you." He could feel Sheamus' tense muscles relax a bit. He finally took a deep breath. "There you go," Randy soothed him.

He kissed Sheamus on his neck, "Do you trust me?" Sheamus nodded. He kissed his neck with more pressure, "You can trust me, I promise." His kissed his neck hard, getting more turned on, "Let go. Just let go."

He planted the kisses down his spine again, licking Sheamus' crack with the tip of his tongue. He was pleased and highly aroused when Sheamus moaned loudly after this act. He swiped his tongue up Sheamus' ass again. Sheamus almost whined he liked this so much. Randy put his palms on the round butt and settled on his knees between Sheamus' legs. He kneaded his ass, pinching the soft flesh, slipping his fingers between the cheeks. He put pressure against Sheamus' thighs and pushed them wide apart. "Oh fuck," Sheamus breathed.

Randy eyed Sheamus hungrily – those strong thighs spread, his ass so prone and accessible. Sheamus felt an odd sensation and realized that Randy was pouring the warm lube into the crack of his ass. He began breathing in short bursts. "Calm," Randy soothed, running a finger through the lube. Sheamus relaxed. He felt Randy sliding his finger across his tight entrance and he liked it. Randy began pushing his finger into him. Sheamus instantly tightened at the intrusion. Randy smoothed his hand across the small of his back in a calming motion and continued pushing his finger forward. "Damn," Randy thought to himself, "He won't relent. He's tight as hell." He wondered if he'd be able to get his cock inside this tight, tight hole.

Randy poured more lube directly around his halfway inserted finger. He slid his finger back to gather the warm lube on it. He pushed forward again. Sheamus was still tightened around his finger. He decided to push forward. Sheamus hadn't told him to stop so decided he'd loosen him up with a little force. He pushed his finger in deeply. Sheamus gasp but didn't ask Randy to stop. Randy began to pump his finger slowly in and out of Sheamus. He added a second well-lubed finger and started pushing it in too. Sheamus tightened even more. Without thinking about it, out of frustration, Randy lightly swatted Sheamus on his ass cheek, "Loosen up." Instantly Sheamus' hole became a tiny bit more relaxed. Randy raised his eyebrows, "I think you liked that." Sheamus didn't respond, feeling awkward about liking the little smack on his ass.

"Let's see," Randy said and smacked Sheamus on the ass again. His hole relaxed more. Randy thought this was just delicious. "Mm," he purred. He swatted Sheamus lightly a few more times on his luscious ass and he had both fingers in buried inside him. "Fuck," Randy whispered, turned on. He pumped his fingers into Sheamus, slowly at first and then with more vigor. Randy's free hand pressed into the flesh of Sheamus' ass, slightly pulling to keep his cheeks apart. "Mm," Randy found this incredibly hot. He had gotten Sheamus' hole much looser and was hammering it with his lubed fingers. He spread his fingers, pushing to widen Sheamus. His only reaction was heavy breathing and pumping his hips slowly. "Oh yeah," Randy's voice was already so deep and when spoke lower, it was incredibly hot to Sheamus, "You want this," Randy continued. "You want this more than I thought you did." Randy withdrew his fingers slowly. Quickly he had slithered up Sheamus' body and whispered in his ear, "You want my cock up your ass, don't you?" Sheamus shuddered at the harshness of the words and at how hot they made him. "Yeah," Sheamus said softly. In a louder voice, Randy pressured Sheamus. "Don't tell me 'Yeah' – say it." Sheamus was quiet. "Say it, you know you want to." Randy was persistent.

"I want your cock up my ass," he relented, feeling both turned on and awkward at the same time. Randy slid back down him and pulled Sheamus to get him on his knees.

He used his fingers to make sure Sheamus was still ready and then lined up his throbbing cock to slip inside. He grabbed the lube and stroked it onto himself. He pushed forward, having to fight for the control to stay slow. "Oh God," Randy was pushing in little by little. His cock went in pretty easily considering what a challenge it had been to slip in a finger. He started pumping and sped up gradually to a pace that pleasured him. Sheamus was breathing hard and moaning harder. He really liked this sensation. It felt so good as Randy passed over his prostate gland over and over. Pressure was building inside him.

Randy held onto Sheamus' hips and was pumping him fiercely, grunting and groaning as he pounded Sheamus in the ass. "You're gonna cum soon, aren't you?" Randy said through hard breaths. "Why don't you do that. Why don't you make a mess on those designer sheets." Sheamus loved Randy's dirty talk. He was close. Randy sped up and massaged his hot spot non-stop. Sheamus began to grunt and let out heavy, loud breaths. He said something inaudible he was such a wreck from the constant stimulation. He jerked forward, pumping his hips hard, in time with Randy's thrusts. Sheamus blew up. His cock jerked as it spewed his cum onto the sheets. It felt amazing.

Randy knew by his movements that Sheamus had come and couldn't hold back one second longer. He began pumping his load into Sheamus while he groaned loudly. When he was spent, he pulled out slowly, his semen trickling out behind him.

Sheamus let himself fall face down on the sheet, he was sweaty and out of breath. Randy moved to the side of Sheamus and collapsed. Sheamus was facing him. "Holy fuck," Randy grinned. "That was GOOD." Sheamus looked at him seriously, "I didn't know I was a freak," he broke into a grin. Randy moved towards him and kissed him deeply, his hand running through his hair. He broke the kiss and continued playing with Sheamus' hair in an absent-minded way, as if it were habit. Maybe, in time, it would be his everyday habit.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

The day after they each gave into one another's sexual desires, Sheamus and Randy actually went to the gym. "We HAVE to do this every-damn-day," Randy was saying browsing through Sheamus iPod on the way to the gym. Randy laughed and punched Sheamus in the arm; "You have my entrance theme in your iPod." Sheamus started laughing, waiting for Randy to continue browsing, "Oh. You have everybody's." He could tell Randy felt silly.

"Don't worry, I only jerk off listening to yours," Sheamus laughed. Randy rolled his eyes and put the device down unable to decide on something. He seemed restless. "What's up?" Sheamus asked him.

"Nothing, I guess. Just wanna get in the gym," Randy sounded a little distant. Sheamus wondered where his mind was but didn't press. He hoped Randy would feel better after getting a workout in.

After a good workout, they showered and went to the same diner where they'd gone with John. They'd worn street clothes to the gym. It was the first time in a while that Sheamus had been out and about in jeans instead of gym clothes. "Let's go somewhere," Randy said once they were back in the Range Rover. "I'm bored." Sheamus was thinking there was plenty they could do back at his house, but if Randy wasn't in the mood, he was up for something else. "Well, where do you want to go?" Sheamus asked him.

"Let's go to a strip club," Randy said and Sheamus starting laughing. "What? I've been around too much testosterone lately." He was serious and that disappointed Sheamus quite a bit. Women were great, they were gorgeous and he liked women, but he was into Randy as a person and he wanted to be with the person he liked – male or female.

"Um, okay," Sheamus was hesitant. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Fuck it," Randy said leaning back in his seat and putting a foot against the glove box of the SUV.

"Are you slipping into straight mode over there?" Sheamus asked Randy, noticing his demeanor had changed and he was looking especially masculine. He wanted to tell Randy to take his damn foot off of the car but felt oddly like they were on the verge of having an argument.

Randy snorted. "Hey, that turn," Randy, pointed ahead. "You know the one on down that street?"

Sheamus turned onto the street. Of course he knew the club. Many WWE superstars had dropped a lot of cash in that place. He parked in the back and he and Randy strolled into the club in mid-afternoon.

It was like the sun had been snubbed out when they entered the club. It took a moment to adjust to the sudden darkness of the club. The music was pumping and there were a few other customers. One table was full of foreign men, surrounded by dancers. He and Randy made to their way to the seats along the catwalk.

The girl dancing was obviously a "day time girl." These girls were usually ones who did not have boob-jobs and butt implants and all the moneymaking tools of the trade. She was a cute girl, however and swayed over them. She went to the floor, eye-level with them, crawling along. "Hey," she greeted them with a big smile.

"Hey," Randy said back in a flirtatious manner. Sheamus said "hello" in a quiet voice. She quickly turned her attention to Randy. Dancers might get a reputation for being little more than eye candy, but they were very intelligent when it came to manipulating men. This girl had those instincts and she knew the redhead wasn't going to be into his wallet anytime soon.

As she made seductive faces at Randy and crawled around in front of them, a waitress popped up with shots. "On the house," she beamed. "I love you guys!" Sheamus thanked her and tipped his shot almost instantaneously. Randy reached back, searching. She slipped the shot in his hand and he took it without turning around. Sheamus shrugged at the waitress. "Sorry," he said as Randy handed back an empty glass. Randy held up two fingers, "Two more!" She went off to get them.

Sheamus noticed Randy had already slipped the dancer several bills. He took off his flat cap and ran his fingers through his hair, huffing. He'd be going back to work soon and he would no longer have this free time to spend with Randy. Why the hell was he spending it in a strip club?

The waitress returned with the shots and set them down. Randy paid her as the next dancer came to the stage. Randy pulled both in front of himself. Sheamus had thought one was for him but apparently they were for the Randy Orton private party. Randy was already leaning forward licking his lips at the next dancer. She smiled and moved towards him in a provocative manner. He was quickly slipping bills in her thigh-high stockings.

As the dancer made her way to the other side of the stage, making sure she performed for all possible sources of cash, Sheamus leaned to Randy, "This isn't that fun for me right now. I'd rather spend time with you." He smiled at Randy and barely brushed his leg. Randy tilted one of shots back and replied, " Come on, aren't you a little tired of just seeing guys?" Randy looked back to the stage.

"You know I won't have time like this forever," Sheamus argued. Randy turned to him, "Well, good for you." He downed his other shot and pointed at the glass, "Good for me!" Sheamus was trying very hard to be patient. He wanted to persuade Randy to leave and have a good afternoon without any drama. He said in a low voice to Randy, "But I just want to take you home and kiss on you." He winked when Randy looked at him.

Randy was looking back at the dancer who was swaying holding onto the pole. She was smiling at Randy and he was maintaining eye contact with her. Sheamus tapped Randy's shoulder. "What?" Randy looked around, annoyed. "I don't feel like kissing right now." He huffed and turned away.

"Ok," Sheamus said to him in a brisk tone. "I'm sure John probably does. He sure did the other night." He got up, running roughly into Randy's arm and left. Outside in the Range Rover, Sheamus cursed loudly. He was pissed at Randy and he was angry with himself. The kiss was practically a joke and he'd just made it sound like he and John had engaged in some serious encounter. And he'd promised to John that he wouldn't tell Randy about the one-time liplock. He started the SUV and left, without waiting to see if Randy would come out.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

When he arrived home, Sheamus changed from his street clothes and put on clean workout shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. He lay on the couch, tired from stress and closed his eyes. The wear of his injury and this arguing with Randy had made his mind just want to shut down. He drifted off to sleep.

Sheamus awoke and the sun was setting. He looked at the clock to see it was almost seven o' clock. He'd left Randy back at the club nearly 5 hours ago. He rose up and stretched and checked his phone to see if he'd called. He regretted leaving Randy alone at the club, drinking. With this suspension, he was sure that he didn't need any more trouble.

Sheamus stepped out on the deck and took a seat in one of the chairs. It was nice to breath fresh air and try to clear his mind. Just as he'd settled himself, his phone sounded from his pocket. He checked and saw a text message from Randy. "I'm in a cab out front." Sheamus made his way back through the house and to the front door. He walked to the cab and saw Randy and the driver arguing. Sheamus knocked on the window and the driver let it down.

"What's going on here?" Sheamus asked him, eyeing Randy in the back who was obviously wasted.

"The problem, mick, is I drove your friend all the way from the city out here to fantasy land and he ain't got no cash on him." The guy looked at Sheamus liked he wished he'd hit him. The guy would be glad to take some WWE settlement money if this Irish jerk would just give him a shot.

Sheamus ignored the Irish slur and told the driver and Randy to wait. He returned with his wallet. The guy looked disappointed but took the cash. He looked back to Randy, "Get out already."

Randy climbed out of the cab and fell onto the driveway. He climbed back up the cab and flipped the driver off through the window glass. He made his way towards the front door. Sheamus had already gone in.

"Hey!" Randy shouted, "Where are you?" He went towards to the master suite and ran into Sheamus walking out holding Randy's bag. He pushed past Randy and headed towards the guestroom. Randy followed and watched as Sheamus sat Randy's belongings on the bed. Sheamus returned to the master suite and shut and locked the door.

Randy banged on the door, "What's wrong?" he whined, completely intoxicated. "Hey, let me in. I _do_ want kisses," Randy broke out laughing. Apparently the comment was hilarious if you were drunk. Sheamus was not and Randy's poking fun at their argument was pissing him off.

"Randy," Sheamus called from the bed, "Get the fuck away from my door." He waited to hear Randy's drunken reply but there was silence. Sheamus was jolted when Randy punched the door and it shook in its frame. Another punch and another, the door shook violently. "Just let me in," Randy was no longer laughing and sounded angry. Randy waited a few seconds and yelled, "Well fuck you," hitting the door one more time.

After about an hour of hearing Randy walking around and banging through things in the kitchen, the house was completely quiet. Sheamus opened the door slowly and leaned out looking for Randy. He was afraid if Randy started another drunken argument, he'd end up just kicking his ass. He was not in the mood to be pushed. As he headed toward the living area, he saw Randy passed out on the couch. He would let Randy sleep it off and then tell him to get the hell out tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Randy woke up in the dark of night on Sheamus' couch. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was. Then he recalled the afternoon and evening. "Oh my God," he said, rubbing his temples. He was still a little buzzed and decided to head off the impending hangover by drinking a shot of whiskey, followed by another. He plopped back down on the couch. Shortly, the alcohol raced through his blood and reignited his buzz.

Randy made his way down the hall to the master bedroom. He reached for the handle and found the door unlocked. He let himself in and saw Sheamus sleeping peacefully. The sheet covered him to his waist, his pale torso exposed, his sculpted body looking delicious to Randy.

Randy stripped and slipped into bed with Sheamus. Sheamus shifted a little but didn't wake up. Randy ran his hand down the pale, muscled chest and abs to the waistband of Sheamus underwear. He slipped his hand inside and started rubbing Sheamus' cock. In his sleep, Sheamus began to grow and moved against Randy's hand. In only a few seconds, Sheamus woke up. As his head cleared and he realized what was happening, he pushed Randy away. "Get off me. Are you fucking crazy?"

"Crazy for you," Randy laughed. Sheamus realized that he was still drunk. As a matter of fact, he could smell that Randy must've just hit the booze just minutes ago. He was done with this whole situation. Sheamus pulled away from Randy. "Get out," He was serious.

Randy ignored him and pulled Sheamus close and began kissing him passionately. Although he was drunk, Randy's kisses weren't sloppy and Sheamus couldn't help but get turned on. He found himself wrapping his arms around Randy and kissing him back. Their kisses became hotter and heavier, both clinging tightly to one another. Randy was pushing Sheamus' underwear down and he allowed Randy to do it. He wanted Randy so much it was hard to resist himself.

However, Sheamus began to come to his senses and started pulling away from Randy. "No. No, I don't want this. You're drunk and you should go back to sleep and get yourself sober. Get out."

Randy just laughed, "You know you don't mean that." He was pulling Sheamus close again. Sheamus pushed Randy off of him, "Get out, Randy."

Randy climbed on top of Sheamus, "No." He started kissing Sheamus, running his hands across his abs and down to his cock. It was erect. "Mm, yeah, that's what I thought." Randy began stroking him and Sheamus closed his eyes, loving the sensation. Randy began kissing Sheamus, slipping his tongue into his mouth continuing to stroke Sheamus' dick. Sheamus was breathing hard and pumped into Randy's hand.

"I knew you wanted me," Randy whispered to him, making Sheamus moan. For a drunk guy, Randy was coming on smooth. Sheamus was so turned on but so aggravated that Randy was getting to him. He was trying to be angry but Randy was completely controlling him.

Randy moved down the bed and without warning, took Sheamus into his mouth. Sheamus moaned at the sensation of Randy's warm mouth around his hard cock. Randy went straight to giving him fast, deep head; that Randy-style machine head. Randy's blowjobs were amazing. Sheamus was quickly pumping into Randy's mouth, his orgasm building. Randy worked him good, making Sheamus moan. It didn't take long at all. Sheamus began jerking forward and groaned as he got off in Randy's mouth. Randy swallowed all his hot cum and released Sheamus from his mouth.

Randy lay back beside Sheamus. "I wanna sleep in here," Randy said to him slurring a bit. "Let me stay," Randy was brushing Sheamus' arm. Sheamus lay quietly and responded with a very quiet, "Okay." Things were in no way okay, but he let Randy stay to avoid further arguing. Randy was passed out almost immediately. He wondered if Randy had somehow just taken control of the situation even though he was the one who had been pleased. He had a feeling that for Randy pleasure came from controlling others and he'd just controlled Sheamus right into a hard orgasm and managed to work his way back into bed with him. Sheamus lay awake for a long time, thinking of how he'd handle things tomorrow. Finally he drifted off.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Randy woke up with a miserable hangover. He was lying in Sheamus' bed alone and it was bright outside. What time was it? He groaned as the day before came back to him in bits and pieces. Suddenly, one particular moment came to mind and he got up quickly. He remembered his bag was in the guestroom and went to grab some clothes.

He slipped into jeans and searched the house for Sheamus, finding him under the umbrella on the deck. Randy opened the door hard, nearly tearing it off the hinges and making Sheamus jump. Before he could rise from the chair, Randy dove at him, taking Sheamus, the chair and himself to the ground.

"What the fu …" Sheamus began and Randy took a swing at him. He was hung over and slow; Sheamus moved aside and Randy punched the deck. Sheamus was back on his feet. "You're fucked up! You sleep with me and then you want to go a strip club. You come home sloshed and you're ready to sleep with again. Today, you try to punch me?" Sheamus was enraged; his blue-grey eyes were on fire. "And this the second time, you've taken a swing at me while drunk. That's it. I want you out. Get your shit and get the fuck out of my house. And get help."

"Fuck you. You're a hypocrite. You fucked John," Randy was furious and his head pounding. He was getting up slowly from the deck, still unsteady. As Sheamus walked by to go into the house, Randy shoved him. Sheamus turned quickly and pushed Randy all the way to door, slamming him against it.

His face was inches from Randy's. "I care about you! I care about you deeply and want you all the time. I want to touch you every time I'm close to you. I had wished this would last forever. But you are determined to fuck it up! You can't just let it happen," Sheamus leaned in and placed his hands on each side of Randy's face. He kissed him hard against the forehead, "You have to get out now." Randy was certain that tears were about to spill from Sheamus' eyes. Sheamus released him and moved for the open French door. "I never fucked John," he said as he went inside and closed the door behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Randy's head cleared a little, although it still pounded. Sheamus didn't fuck John? But he'd said something like that at the club, hadn't he? Thinking back, he realized Sheamus didn't say he'd slept with John. He'd alluded to perhaps sharing a kiss. And what if he did kiss John? Obviously, Randy made it pretty easy to want comfort from someone else.

He had made it impossible to let Sheamus care for him. Every time he got close to him, he started an argument or did something stupid. He wanted to go in tell Sheamus that he was afraid to care about him. He knew that Sheamus was going back on the road soon and he'd still be suspended. He feared the relationship would quickly fall apart with the schedules and the distance. He didn't want his heart broken. He knew that it was himself to blame for the fights. It made sense to ruin it before he could get hurt.

He felt like a fool. He didn't cry but the tears were just inside him threatening to spill forth. He wanted to go find Sheamus and tell him all the things he was thinking and how he felt. He wanted to hold Sheamus and tell him that cared about him as much or more than Sheamus cared for him. He made his way into the house and hovered outside the master suite. He moved on to the guestroom and took a hot shower. After, he gathered his things and took a couple of aspirin and grabbed a bottled water. Again, he walked to the master bedroom and almost knocked on the door. He touched the door and turned and left.

Sheamus heard the rental car start and heard Randy drive away. He lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, tears slipped from his eyes and rolled across his temples. He was so miserable. He prayed he'd get back to work soon. He couldn't spend another day in the quiet, empty house. Randy was everywhere around him. There wasn't a room that didn't have some memory of their couple of weeks here. How did he care about someone so much in such a short time? But he knew his feelings had been growing over the last couple of years. He had cared for Randy for a long time. God, he already missed him.

At the airport, Randy had managed to get a flight. It was still four hours until boarding but he had nowhere else to go. Inside the men's room, all of his feelings overwhelmed him. He punched the inside of the stall hard … once … twice. He didn't care who was in the public restroom. However, it was one of those rare occasions that no one else was inside. He put his head in his hands. "Fuck," tears of frustration poured from his eyes. He took his phone out and started a text message to Sheamus and then cancelled it. He couldn't make things okay again, could he?

Later as Tampa became farther away outside the window of the plane, Randy closed his eyes seeing Sheamus. He could still feel his kisses. He could see them lying in bed the morning they'd been together. He could feel Sheamus' cool skin against his own. He could see Sheamus' blue-grey eyes upon him as they had been many times when they'd been close. He'd almost sell his soul to be there now. Tampa disappeared beneath the clouds and Randy wondered if he'd ever get close to Sheamus again.


	31. Chapter 31

_"Machine Head Is Back" has been started. It picks up 2 months after the end of this story. Randy is back from suspension and Summerslam just took place. If you read it, Enjoy _


End file.
